Expressionless
by ElucidatorEA
Summary: Setsuna F Seiei does not laugh, nor does he cry. All he has is a stone face, a guise to cover up what is in the inside. Will life change his ways or will he be expressionless forever. Setsuna X Feldt, other pairings decided later.
1. Prologue

Expressionless

**A/N So first fanfic I have ever written, going with Gundam 00 because I love that series. This is also going to be mainly Setsuna and Feldt pairing (I hate Marina) with others along the way. This story is based upon high school life, not a continuation of the anime. So without further ado hers the first chapter of expressionless.**

**Disclaimer: The following story is a fanfiction. The author does not own and of the Gundam 00 characters. The rest of it is a work of the Author's imagination.**

A.D 2300 April 9th United States of America

_A 4-year-old Middle Eastern/White boy with spiked and curled raven colored hair was running around outside of his mansion. He was wearing a red t-shirt with black shorts and was chasing an orange butterfly across the beautiful and illustrious lawn, tripping over rocks and flowers along the way. He was having a good time, every time he tripped and fell to the ground he would laugh it off. Everywhere he went with butterfly, through the gardens, past the fountain, and around the courtyard he would have a wide smile on his face. He eventually chased the butterfly out into woods nearby. He ran past tree after tree, after a while he lost track of butterfly and stopped running. He looked around all he could see was big trees. He started to shiver when a cold breeze blew by. Tears started to form in his eyes, as he knew he was lost._

"_Hey there little fella!"_

_The boy turned around and saw a tall man with sort of long brown hair and green eyes wearing a black trench coat was leaning next to a tree._

"_Are you lost young one?" The boy nodded._

"_Whats your name?" asked the man._

" _Soran, Soran Ibrahim" the boy replied_

"_Oh Ibrahim, you must Muhammad's son!" Setsuna nodded again feeling a little better now to meet someone who knew his father_

"_We were best buds from High School and collage, but ever since he left the Republic of Krugis and moved here into the UAE to start his business he did not have time for me and we haven't met since. How's your Pops doing"_

"_Good but he does not have a lot of time for me, he always in work" the little Soran replied_

" _Now Now, sometimes I don't have time for my sons Neil ad Lyle, it just way things is sometimes, when you have kids it will be the same! I might introduce them to you someday now that I know you and your family live near me."_

"_Yay new friends" cheered Soran. Ever since Allelujah's family the mansion left all he could do was play with himself or chase the butterflies. Soran always loved to meet new friends._

"_Great but first lets get you back to your house" Replied the man "Oh by the way my name is Leon Dylandy but you can call me Leo"_

"_Okay Leo let's go meet daddy together" replied little Soran. Soran was not scared anymore in fact he thought of the journey back home as a adventure with Leo his companion._

_They walked thorugh the woods towards where Soran thought where the mansion was talking about Soran's dad. Leo told Soran funny things about dad back when they were younger, which Soran took note of to tease his dad afterwards. After awhile of walking and talking, Soran started to smell something, a something that made him started to gag. He looked around the forest started to be covered with black fog. _

"_Leo what is that" Soran asked coughing and gagging._

"_That is not good," Leon said looking very alarmed, "here take this handkerchief and cover it over your mouth." Leo handed him an handkerchief from he trench coat_

"_Why" asked Soran _

"_Just do it, it will stop the coughing." _

"_Oh" Soran said thinking it made sense, he definitely did not like coughing._

"_Quickly climb on my back and snake sure you have that handkerchief over your face" said Leon crouching down to let Soran climbed up. Soran sensing the urgency quickly climbed up and continued the put the handkerchief over her mouth. Leo started to sprint while carrying the little boy on his back. They quickly saw a orange horizon in the sky. _

_At the edge of the forest Soran watched in shock as the mansion he was living for five years was somehow on fire, then realized something._

"_Leo, mommy and daddy are in there!" Soran screamed through his napkin. Fire was crackling everywhere in and out the mansion along with the fire alarms set around the mansion. _

"_What did you say Mohammed and Josephine are in there" Leon gaped in disbelief as he carried Soran, "okay stay here and wait for me, I'll go rescue your mom and dad! Here take my coat and if I don't make it back alive show this to the police and they will know I was in the fire too" Without another word he sprinted into the burning mansion._

_All Soran felt was a sense of dread as he watched his home burn down with his parents inside of it. _

…_3 hours later…_

_The police had arrived shortly after Leon charged through into the burning mansion. They found Soran standing there and told him it was to dangerous_

_They had moved Soran to the ambulance and sat him on the edge of the truck. By that time the sun had already set but the flames of the mansion still burned. _

"_Hey little guy" Soran looked up and saw a black faced Leon Dylandy. His reen eyes were grim and despair. _

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't save your mother and father, but when I met them he gave me two packages before he died, His instructions were to open this one.," he pointed to a white envelope that looked half stuffed "when your 16. Than open this parcel when you are 18." It was a stuffed orange parcel addressed to Soran. "I also have instructions from your dad before he died" Leon added. _

"_Sir, could this wait until after you both get checked up at the Sparrow Hospital" said the policemen who had walked by._

"_Okay sir" Leon replied, then he turned to Soran, " I know it is sad, but I need your best to get over it."_

_Soran didn't reply, he had nothing to say._

"And I never will" a stone faced 14 year old Setsuna F. Seiei replied thinking back on that memory.

**A/N Whew took a long time too finish the first chapter, hopefully I will update faster than what it took here. More to come next time on Expressionless, please comment and review**


	2. 10 years later

**A/N: i was intending to upload thursday but it got delayed until today because I came down with a fever. This chapter had to be delayed and shortened, it was going to include Feldt but now it won't. Sorry about that guys. So without a further ado here is chapter 1 of Expressionless : 10 years later**

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of ****fan fiction, I do not own any of the Gundam 00 characters or places. This is purely from the my imagination.**

August 20th A.D 2310 United States of America

a fifteen year old Setsuna F. Seiei woke up in his twin sized bed feeling nostalgic of the times when he was young. He remembered the times when he was Soran, just a carefree little boy who loved his life and had nothing to worry about. Now he just dreaded it. He was now officially adopted to Leon Dylandy, his father's best friend. Leon had a big business, which got bigger when Setsuna's fathers will was announced. Leon would own the Ibrahim Army Corporation until Soran Ibrahim was old enough to manage a business. Which was a problem because Soran Ibrahim no longer existed; Setsuna was his new name, according to the whole world. Leon made sure everyone forgot about Soran Ibrahim, and introduced Setsuna F. Seiei as his adopted son. It was apparently for Setsuna's own safety because even thought the Ibrahim Mansion fire was eventually confirmed a gas leak, Leon was not so sure. Changing his name also meant that Leon's company would probably own the Ibrahim Army Company forever. Not that Setsuna cared, he had no interest in business, in fact he had no interest in anything that had to do Leon (whom Setsuna believed brought bad luck!) The one good thing of being the adopted son of Leon is wealth, Leon was filthy rich with owning two of the major companies of the world, so rich that he bought two mansions for his family. One for his family, one for Setsuna. That's right, Setsuna had a whole entire freaking mansion to himself. Neil and Lyle(Leon's real sons) both wanted a mansion for themselves but Leon didn't want to live alone so he forced his sons to live with him. Lyle was always jealous about the fact that Setsuna had an mansion while he didn't. Leon tried to alleviate this jealousy by saying if Setsuna's father was still alive, he would've still let Setsuna have alone in a mansion too. The reason being that Setsuna's father was always busy with traveling all over the world, visiting many of the weapon factories that he owned. Setsuna's mother always accompanied him to those trips. Back then, Setsuna would have an personal caretaker to look after him. Setsuna always assumed that once he got older, his parents travel plans would include a lot less home trips.

Setsuna had no plans for the future, partly because he still longed for his mother and father. Ever since Leon told him his parents died, he had a suspicion that his parents were still alive. If he'd had one goal in his future, it would be to love the last.

"Whatever time to get dressed" Setsuna said while shaking away those thoughts. Setsuna quickly put on a black tee over his body. He was also wearing blue pajamas that had pictures of Gundam Exia on it. He went down to the first floor and went to grab some breakfast in the kitchen.

"Haro, turn on the 10 AM News." The voice engine recognized its master and turned on the 70-inch plasma screen TV. The TV was in the living room across from the kitchen. Right outside the kitchen there was counter that was attached to the kitchen There was an big opening between the outside of the counter and inside the kitchen which made it possible for Setsuna to serve his guests to food without leaving the kitchen when they are visiting. Setsuna's mansion had three kitchens but the Chefs and waitresses does not cook or clean out the mansion unless Setsuna asked them (usually when its gets too dirty or to much to clean). Setsuna liked to live more of a private life, isolated from most.

As Setsuna poured milk into his bowl of cheerios he watched the news.

"As far as we know the Republic of Krugis is no more, it has been replaced by Azadistan with First Princess Marina Ismail leading the country as the first princess of Azadistan." The News reporter reported as a T.V showed a black hair girl wearing blue dress

"Hopefully she treats my former country well" Setsuna replied to the T.V with no expression of anger or sadness. Setsuna did not felt any either because all that place did was remind him of his father which then reminded him of that day, so he kept away from this type of stuff. When he comes across it Setsuna would usually block out all emotions. Things about his father kept on appearing in front of his face over and over again to the point where he never showed any emotions what so ever.

"Haro what do you think is going to happen to Azadsitan in the future, since you always go predicting these things anyways." Setsuna asked

Ever since Setsuna got the mansion when he was 10 Haro was the one friend he had. He remembered the time when he first met Haro.

4 years ago…

_Leon and a 10 year old Setsuna were sitting on the couch chatting about his new house._

"_Setsuna" Leon said " You have met the maids and chef of the mansion, who will keep you company if you want them too, but I think that considering you have been antisocial ever since the incident that you might need someone else."_

"_Anybody besides the maids and chefs, oh and definitely not Neil and Lyle." Setsuna stated with disdain (usually the only emotion he would show.)_

"_Yeah I know you hate the chefs and maids" Leon said ignoring the last part of Setsuna's comment "so that why I want to introduce you to a new person, actually rather a thing."_

"_What thing" Setsuna said without emotion, but he was interested with his ears perked._

"_Meet Haro" Leon said._

"_Hello master Leon and master Setsuna" said a very stoic and robotic voice._

"_Where is that voice coming from" Setsuna asked._

"_Haro is a program installed into the mansion. He controls anything that is electronically connected to the mansion. So you won't have to manually do stuff like opening the tv or setting the A.C. He also has no emotions so you guys should get along very well"_

_"Cool" Setsuna replied stoically "hello Haro, nice to meet you"_

_"thank you master" HAro repied as the two got acquainted to each other, thus forming a friendship int the future. _

Present Time

It was a brief but pleasant encounter

"Well master i can only guess on this one, I have searched through our database and found out she is young and inexperienced, but she might have hidden qualities that might make her a good leader" Haro said.

"Well, I think she is terrible and hopefully Krugis will come back, Viva la Revalucion" Setusuna replied.

"Master what you just said was French, not any language from the Middle East."

"Its not might fault the only thing that they teach me is either French or Spanish" Setsuna said with annoyance on his face "bring me something interesting like Chinese or even better Turkish."

"You really need a friend master" Haro stated.

"And why is that Haro?"

"So they can burden some of the the pain I'm receiving when you are complaining about things that are irrelevant and annoying even to a robot, you never complain to anyone else but me Master"

"That's because you are my only friend Haro, you know I suck at making friends"

"Master if what you say about making friends is true I would have gotten you tons of them by myself, you don't want to make any, so you shut yourself from others. Your not even friends with Lyle and Neil who take time out of there day come over here every single day"

"They are annoying though" Setsuna grumbled, knowng what Haro said was the truth, he did not feel the need to make friends.

"They are still your family and your brothers, as much as you might not appreciate it, they love you as much as they love each other. You guys are brothers, act like they are, not just some family acquaintance!" Haro replied in his robotic accented voice.

Setsuna sighed, the reason why he found his non-blood related brothers annoying is because Lyle (the younger one in Setsuna's grade) always tries to show Setsuna he is a better son of Leon by doing sports, helping out with the communities, and by being a player. Lyle's had 12 girlfriends since 7th grade just to show he is better than Setsuna. Meanwhile Neil( the older one who was four years older than Setsuna) always pities Setsuna because of the death of his parents. All it did was piss Setsuna off because it reminded him of that incident every time he saw Neil's stupid face of pity.

"I know that Haro, you are the only one who knows truly how I feel. So I am begging you don't let my brothers know that i find them annoying, as much as I hate them and find them annoying, they have been there for me." Setsuna said feeling a little guilty but not showing it.

"Master, you are only fourteen you should not have these thoughts of anger in your body, you should instead concentrate on what make you happy." Haro said

"You know that i have not played that thing in two years right" Setsuna said knowing the one thing that made him happy.

"Setsuna it is time you got over the past" Haro said "you are only a fourteen year old boy, the future is still bright, your dad would be proud if you turned around and found something you can do in the future."

"You don't mean my dad's business Haro" Setsuna replied not wanting to head that direction as he started to get a frustrated look

Haro seeing his master's look replied " I don't mean a job, I mean something you can look forward to, an hobby or maybe even just one little thing. Anything but doing nothing all day except for watching T.V or reading a book"

"When I took a robotic house in as a friend I never knew that you would be a friend/robot who worries a lot" Setsuna said with a hint of amusement in his eyes. He always appreciated Haro because Haro knew when to stop about his parents

"Well considering the only person you show emotion to is a robotic house, I believe that I have to worry about you no matter in what form you are in" The Mansion replied with voice of amusement and happiness. Haro loved it when his master/friend showed hints of amusement. It showed that he actually is having a little fun instead of being expressionless all day.

A Ding Dong interrupted Setsuna and Haro's conversation

"Who might that be" Setsuna asked, feeling a little annoyed by the interruption. It better not have been the Dylandy brothers because they were 2 hours early. They usually came at 12:30 and right now it was 10:30.

he walked towards the door and opened it revealing a bright future in stored.

**A/N: Yeah you guys can probably guess who is the person at the door. I brought in some more character in Setsuna and Haro. So hopefully you enjoyed reading the chapter. I probably won't update until the thursday after this coming one. I promise it will be a long chapter. Please favorite and review, I gives me motivation to keep writing this. Thank you!**


	3. They first day they met (part 1)

**Man this late, but i will explain later. Lots of explanation of randam things this chapter(kinda a reason why it took so long) without a further ado chapter 2!**

August 20th A.D 2310 United States of America

Setsuna opened the door annoyed, but then saw who was there.

In a bright sunny day, at the doorstep was a and through the sunlight beautiful long pink haired girl (though Setsuna would not admit the beautiful part) with deep sparkling sea green eyes wearing a white shirt that had Gundam Exia on it, with it she was wearing blue jeans. Her green eyes looked nervous as she glanced upon Setsuna's face and her body was quivering a little. Usually when a girl shows up on the door guys would ask would either tell them to come on in or you flirt with them, but not if you were Setsuna, all he did was stare(more like glare) at her and ponder "who the hell was she, and what is she doing here."

"Hello sir, My name is Feldt Grace and I have been sent by Leon to live here with you" The Pink haired girl said with hint of nervousness

Setsuna just continue to stare at her but than it hit him!

"Before i ask you what you are doing here and why Leon brought you here, how old do you think I am?" Setsuna asked looking incredulous

The pinkettes green eyes glittered with worry as she quietly answered "18"

Setsuna just stared at her, "Do I look that old" the teenager thought

"How old are you Feldt" Setsuna said putting on a little emphasis when he said Feldt

Feldt looked away and replied "14"

"Well Feldt lets make this clear, I am fourteen too, so if you do plan to stay here judging by your suitcase please remember that" as Setsuna looked at the pink suitcase for a second before moving his gaze back on to the 14 year old pink haired girl. Feldt looked stunned and embarrassed as she looked down to hide her bright red face. Setsuna sighed feeling as if he had tortured her enough replied with a sigh "Come on in i really don't want to leave my guests hanging." Feldt look surprised, "Thank you sir i mean um whats your name again?"

"Setsuna, Setsuna F Seiei" Setsuna replied as he carried her luggage into the mansion.

Feldt followed him as she looked around in amazement. Leon had told her when she asked him for a place to stay that the place was luxurious but she never expected this much. Everywhere she looked was expensive furniture, amazing wooden and colorful rugged floors that looked as clean to the point that if it could sparkle than it would, and the technology that was implemented into this house was spectacular. She just saw Setsuna open the a door with voice activation that apparently led to another kitchen, the third one she saw.

Speaking of Setsuna, when Feldt had first saw him she was dead scared. What she thought she saw was a ticked off 25 year old man with raven colored hair. he looked like he would have slammed the door right away as soon as his gaze just scared the living soul out of her. When he asked how old old she was she was tempted say 18, but than she realized there was another reason why Setsuna had asked that question. He apparently was her age, which left her with a feeling of relief but also guilt. She just called a random teenager 18. She looked at Setsuna closely, he actually looked up close looked like a normal 14 year old boy but what made her curious was his eyes. His intense amber eyes made Feldt wonder. Maybe the reason why it looked intense because it was used to cover up something that is hidden underneath. She always blamed her curiosity every time she thought about things that were probably none of her business

As Setsuna and Feldt walked into his private kitchen and living room Setsuna look from the corner of eyes and saw the Feldt was examining him, not that he cared. He started wondering why Leon sent this girl to live with him, Was she some sort of relative or was she a… Beep, as his iPhone 13 interrupted his train of thought. He could have called Haro to read the message out loud because his mansion was connected to his iPhone 13, but instead he took his phone out, It was just a white iPhone that had a black case, but it had a 3d hologram that could be activated on top of the phone. He turned the hologram off because he got a sense Feldt should not here this. It was a text from Leon

He looked at the message, it was two paragraphs long. He expected it to be that format, every time he got a text from Leon he would get ticked by the messages, not because it was long, but he always expected to have some interesting content. He was let down every time. Leon would complain about the amount of problems he got from work in the first paragraph and then go on it the second paragraph to complain about how Setsuna was a unsocial and emotionless person and that iw was hurting Leon's reputation. Setsuna did not know what was worse, the first or the second paragraph but one thing was for sure, texts from Leon never ever EVER meant something good.

Setsuna was so tempted to just ignore but he saw the READ IT on the first line of the text.

"Could you excuse me Feldt, I have this ridiculous long text to read, could you give me a moment."

Feldt faced turned a little pink when she heard Setsuna use her name so easily, like they had known each other for a long time. She finally managed out a "sure."

Setsuna started to read the message:

_Dear Setsuna,_

_you better be reading this because this is about that girl that is probably standing right next to you waiting for you to finish reading this. _"Did he implant cameras in the room or something" Setsuna wondered

_No there are no cameras, I merely guessed using probabilities and __statistics. Now the reason she is here is because you need to be more social and you girls can be a big part …_ There it was again, a paragraph about how Setsuna was all antisocial and boring and all kind things like that and need girls to cure those problems. He skipped to the next paragraph.

_Now I probably wasted some of my time typing that first paragraph, but who cares, I am a owner of one of the biggest company in the country, i can waste some time trying to improve my sons character. The real reason Feldt is here is because like you she is an orphan. Her parents died in a car crash by a drunk driver that was texting. She was in that car too but she managed to survive. Before that incident they once worked for me,her dad was one of my best workers and her mom was one of my most organized secretaries ever. I always had production and never lost any loose papers in the process. they are one of the reasons why my company is as successful as it is. She __has been staying near an house near there company and was home schooled, she never had many friends. That is why I sent her with you to attend Celestial High, her grades are well enough to go there._

Celestial Schools, the school district that Setsuna was from that was right near the city of Dynames. It was a prestigious private high school that was built like a college campus. Except for there is no town for shopping, no main street for students to hang out and go on dates. But it was still pretty big, big enough to include 4 elementary schools into the campus( one for each part of campus, north, south, east, and west.) Students who live near the campus would go to the nearest elementary school so the transportation for the two middle and high school. Setsuna went to the elementary school to the west because he used to live with Leon, Lyle, Neil, and their mom during the time before he got his mansion. Now if he was at the age of 9 he would be on the east side, since the mansion was at the other side of the Celestial campus of the Dylandy. Then there wed two middle school located closer to the high school. One for 5th and 6th grade on the west of the high school, and one for 7th and 8th on east side.

Then there was the Celestial High, one of the most prestigious private high schools. It is one of the most difficult high schools to get to, and one of the more expensive ones. Only the brightest and/or the richest can get into this school. It is a boarding school which allows international students to come here and study, or even people who can't make it to the school by car everyday. It is not required to board but everyone even the ones who live two minutes away boards anyways. This way all the people who live nearby the school(known as day students) can be acquainted with the out of city student( also known as boarders.) Everyone except for Setsuna that is, Setsuna as a freshman had no interest in boarding when he lived in mansion 15 minutes away walking from the school. So he optioned no for boarders, this way he would get peace and quiet near his neighborhood. No high scholar students to bother him and especially no Lyle and Neil.

_As for boarding, You decide, as of now on August 20th, 2310 guardianship of Feldt Grace has been transferred to Setsuna F Seiei_

"WHAT!" Setsuna yelled out load, which in turn almost made Feldt jump out of her seat startled.

"is there a problem" asked Feldt as she looked in a worrying face that to any person was so cute that they would faint. Setsuna though kept his emotions in check and replied "Don't worry about it and could you give me a little more time to finish reading this ridiculously long text."

"Oh okay then" Feldt replied.

"How can 14 year old be a guardian of someone who is the sam age as him." Setsuna thought. "Screw that thought, why the hell do I even need to be a guardian of some girl who literally just appeared on my doorstep 10 minutes, I don't even know anything about her except what Leon told me. I should just leave her to boarders, save me some trouble"

"Wait a second, Lyle is there, and I really don't want to contribute to Lyle's harem, and he does not need another girl in is collection anyways. Also some boarders might do something to her, and that would be bad… Aargh I'm second guessing myself"

After having an internal debate on whether or not Feldt was staying, Setsuna finally decided. "Fine she is staying, but does that mean I have to cook breakfast for two now because I really don't want to call the chefs unless I have to."

He read on the text

_Are you done yet, good now that you have decided to let her stay because I know you will never let her stay in the same building as Lyle, that just the type of person you are._

"Am I that easy to predict" Setsuna wondered.

_Well you probably took your time reading this message so why don't you show your guest her new home, as a guardian it's your responsibility to show here everything there is about his house. See Ya! Leon Dylandy P.S stay clean and if you have to use __protec-_

Setsuna quickly shut his iPhone.

Setsuna face was a little tinted with red "I'm 14 Leon, Jesus Christ, and isn't that kind of thing called statutory rape, whatever I got a guest to attend to."

"Ok Feldt I'm done reading the text, I know what circumstances are." Setsuna said with a glazed look on his face.

"You do" Feldt said looking a little worried

"She probably is uncomfortable talking about her past life, at least we have something in common" Setsuna thought feeling sympathetic

"Don't worry I won't ask you a bunch of questions, but I need to know something"

"What is it Mr. Seiei"

"Can you handle living user the same roof with a boy for the rest of your high school life" Setusna asked while staring her down with his intense amber eyes.

Feldt knew that this was it, this answer was going to change her life, she knew about the boarding situation and how everyone boards and that wa what Feldt wanted to do but Leon also warned her that living with Setsuna meant that she was not always going to get what she want. Also she was pretty near the school anyway and she wanted to get to know more about Setsuna personally, living with him was the best way to accomplish that.

"I accept"

"Okay then, a couple of rules. 1. never call me Mr. Seiei again, It oddly makes me feel like a 50 year old."

"I'm sor-"

"don't apologize, just making rules okay." said Setsuna

"Im sorr-" Feldt quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Next rule" Setsuna stated while continuing to show a blank face. " Make sure I at least have a clue where you are all the time, even though I am 14 I am still your legal guardian." " Not so sure on the legal portion" Thought Setsuna while saying his next rule. " I really don't want it to become troublesome so yeah just text me or something."

"I'm starting to sound like Leon" Setsuna thought as Leon was always a person who always tried to make sure everyone was okay, even though he could be annoying in the process of achieving that. "is that a quality of bring a father," Setsuna wondered

"Definitely reminds me of Leon" thought Feldt as she briefly remembered the time she spent with Leon. Leon was a great and caring guy but could be a little annoying. "I guess that is good thing" Feldt replied to her own thought

"Anymore rules then?" Feldt asked.

"I'll think off them when they come upon me" Setusna replied stoically.

Feldt could never tell if Setsuna was being sarcastic or not because Setsuna was not showing any type of emotion or body language. His speech was always usually the same pitch.

" Oh yeah never call upon the staff to do cleaning or cooking or any chores, even if you aren't in the house." Setsuna added "Don't want to get lazy"

"It's fine I know how to cook and do chores and stuff like that" Feldt replied vibrantly.

Feldt loved to cook, her mom used to teach her all the time how to cook. Her mom also taught her how to do chores, Feldt didn't hate chores, she thought of them as a time assess how well her life is going. When Feldt's parents died the psychologist told her that the way to not think about her parents ( thinking about them made Feldt very depressed) was to think about herself and what problems she had that was not related to her parents. " That way you won't even think about your parent." the psychologist explained. At first Feldt was doubtful because all the problems Feldt had was related to her parents, but as time went on she realized that there were many problems in her life that needed to bee solved. The trick was to think about a problem that's small and solvable for instance, thinking about what clothe sshe should wear, or what she was going to make for dinner. Feldt's dad once told her that one big thing can be overcome by many small things. Feldt never understood that until after her dad was gone but nonetheless it was useful (and that was tip one on Feldt's tips on life brought to you by first world problems, when you have problems, we have the answers)

Now back on the story

"Okay Feldt that all of them I can think of, welcome aboard" Setsuna said without much enthusiasm.

"Thank you for having me" Feldt replied with a smile of relief. She finally had a home, and now maybe a family. Wait don't get carried away reader, more like a brother and sister relationship okay, no wait not that either. All I want to become good friends with him, to hopefully have a great four years with this guy standing in front of me. Great now i have a hole to climb up

"whats gotta into her" Setsuna thought as she watched Feldt just stare at him with a tint of read on her cheeks

**That took so long to write, just did not have enough time with school stuff and sports going on, but hopefully next chapter will be coming up soon because thanksgiving break is coming up. Hope you liked the chapter. Review please, if you want me to include some character (ones from the anime) tell me. A/N don't drink and drive and text, heck don't drive and text at the same time. (you don't want to cause yourself misery)**


	4. The first day they met(part 2)

**A/N: Its been awhile. Once again I have been busy with School. Spring break is making chapters happen. ****Thinking of adding 1 or 2 more chapters this week.**

August 20th A.D 2309 United States of America

Setsuna checked the time on his iPhone, it was nearly 2, He and Feldt should probably have some lunch as hunger was starting to affect Setsuna actions. Feldt was currently in her new room settling in. In his mansion there were five bedrooms, One master and 4 regular sized. Setsuna was not the sort of person that liked the master bathroom, even though the master bath was a jacuzzi which had an system installed that produced 5 different types of bubble bath. On the topic of the jacuzzi when Feldt saw it during the house tour, she freaked out, she apparently loved jacuzzi's or anything that involved a warm and bubbly bath because it was a great way for her to relax. Feldt in turn picked the room across from Setsuna. There were 2 bedrooms on the west/left side of the house. This way both Feldt and Setsuna could share Setsuna's private kitchen as the kitchen was right underneath the bedroom. The other 2 were in the east/right side (currently vacant) and the master was located in the middle of the second floor.

"I better get started" Setsuna thought as his belly started rumbling.

As Feldt came back downstairs to the kitchen where Setsuna located, she smelled a aroma, a aroma that made her stomach grumble. She walked into the living room outside of the kitchen and saw Setsuna flipping pancakes in the air. She took a seat on the stool and just stared at Setsuna through the opening between the kitchen and the living room. Setsuna turned around and saw Feldt staring at him and quickly turned back around. Having someone staring at him while he was cooking made him tense. Even if on his face he looked completely expressionless, he was actually feeling tense enough that his hand was shaking. Setsuna remembered that he had prepared some pancake batter the night before.

"I hope you like breakfast food because I was going to eat brunch until you showed up." Setsuna stated

"Its fine, when I'm hungry, i don't care what I eat as long as it is edible" Feldt replied

Setsuna quickly finished with the pancakes, tossed them into plates, added a slice if butter on top of them and poured some maple syrup.

He gave the Feldt the plate through the large opening and said "you like maple syrup and butter right"

"Yeah, can't live without it when eating pancakes" Feldt exclaimed with happiness. She did not admit it but she sort of had a sweet tooth, not for candy, but for more natural things like maple syrup (though whipped cream was a exception)

"Well we have one thing in common than" Setsuna compared

Feldt took a bite, her eyes widened as the flavor sunk in. the pancake was cooked just right, fluffy and soft and not hard to chew. The maple syrup and butter complimented it so well that it was probably the best pancake she had ever eaten.

"It's so good, how on earth do you know how to make pancakes this delicious." Feldt asked

Setsuna grimaced, he hated telling people about things from his past because it just reminded him of that day, even though she was probably the first besides Leon to ever taste the pancakes. Oh well it couldn't hurt

"When I was just barely five my mom was a former culinary chef but stayed at home because of me. Even though she was a master at middle eastern cuisines she had to take care of me because my father was a head of a big business corporation and was rarely home she always had a habit of trying to perfect American breakfasts. She would always make me these very good pancakes once every couple days hoping to perfect it. One day my mom stated that she perfect American pancakes, so I asked if she could teach me how to make it and she accepted. After a week of training of learning how to use utensils without injuring my self. I learned how to make the so called perfect pancakes, though it was definitely not better than any of the stuff my mom made it was pretty good. "

"Wait so you made these exact pancakes when you were five"

"Not exactly, I did not make anymore pancakes until 2 years ago when someone showed me a recipe from my moms cookbook which included ingredients that I recognized were how to make pancakes( as none of the recipes had titles). It was harder to make it a second time without my mother but i got to this point eventually but whether this pancakes is the mastered version I'm not sure"

"Your mom is amazing if she can teach little Setsuna how to make delicious pancakes" Feldt claimed with a smile and sparkling eyes as she took another bite of the masterpiece.

Anyone but Setsuna would have thought she was kawaii (cute). All Setsuna did was admit that the pink haired girl was somewhat cute.

"I guess she was a good mom" Setsuna replied. Two months after teaching him how to make pancakes, his mom perished

"So who is the guest Master." a robotic voice suddenly appeared from the ceiling

"What was that" Feldt asked as she tried to find the source of voice

Setsuna sighed "Haro this is a girl whom Leon wanted me to take care of"

"Finally taking some responsibility now are we"

"Shut up" Setsuna said

"Who is talking Setsuna" Feldt asked with a confused expression on her face. "Maybe its the house." Feldt thought " Wait how can an house talk!"

"Feldt this is HARO or Artificial Robotic House Organism . Arho sounds kind of stupid so I changed his name to Haro"

"Correction, Haro was my name to begin with, so in sense my creator was the one who thought of that name not you." the robot said, this time from the refrigerator in the kitchen where Setsuna had previously cooked the egg.

"Well your creator is dumb, calling you Haro when your initials are Arho." Setsuna grumbled

Feldt stared, was Setsuna expressing some emotion!

"Young lady, what is your name" Haro inquired

"Feldt Grace" She replied "And are you speaking from the refrigerator

"That is correct, in fact I can speak from anything that is electronically connected to the house, all of the furniture is has some sort of speaker device. What do you expect, we are in the 24th century.

"Wow, that's amazing, so were you there when Setsuna first moved in"

"yeah, I am technically his first friend" Haro exclaimed with pride(A/N:if robots could speak with emotion in the future)

Feldt starting cracking in laughter as she just realized

Feldt stared at her with a weird expression, wondering what the heck was wrong with her. "Hey! why are you cracking up."

"Your first friend was a robot, I'm sorry that's pretty weird." Feldt said through bouts of laughter

"See what you did Haro, now she gonna think I'm a doofus" Setsuna yelled angrily at the refrigerator

" If you mean a stupid person according the urban dictionary, than I am afraid I have to agree."

"Why you, if you weren't at stupid mechanical robot that is luckily inside the house framework, I would beat you into a pulp" Setsuns said through grit teeth

"Hey don't pick on your own house Setsuna" Feldt reprimanded

"Hmmph" Setsuna said crossing his arms with a look of rage

"Wow, that was a flurry of emotions," Feldt thought. " Even though he is acting childish it makes him actually human. I wonder if Haro is the only one who can bring out emotions out of the Setsuna." Feldt stared at Setsuna as he was crossing his arms glaring at the refrigerator with a killer intent, he was actually pretty cute when he looked upset

Feldt started giggling

"Hey whats so funny" Setsuna asked

"Nothing" Feldt replied with a smile

Setsuna stared at Feldt and recalled his dads words to him about people.

"Everybody has a barrier that keeps you away from their true self, that cover will never open unless you yourself force it open. So Setsuna, do your best to open that cover, it might bring a lot of surprises.

Beep Beep, as Setsuna's phone rang.

"Is it Leon agains" Feldt asked as she continued to much on her pancake.

"It better not be" Setsuna said reverting back to his old monotonic self.

He opened up his iPhone and saw the name Lyle Dylandy.

_Can't come over today, I got a date. Neil also has some stuff going on so he won't be coming either. It's okay Setusna don't worry you still got Haro right, don't miss us so much. _

"Like I would" Setsuna replied to the text

"Hey Haro" Setsuna asked. "Is there anyone else planning on coming over today besides the Dylandys."

"There is" Haro replied

"Who" Setsuna asked a little surprised

"Ms Sumeragi Lee Noreiga"

"Oh no not her" Setsuna moaned

"Who is she" Feldt asked as she finished up the last of her pancake.

"A physics teacher at Celestial High and the coordinator of the Boarding system" Haro announced

"Leon assigned her as my temporary guardian because I am underage, which means that someone needs to check up on me especially if Leon is traveling all the time." Setsuna replied

"So she visits you often" Feldt inferred

"Not really, usually every month or so, but all she talks about is my ineptitude at making friends. She came here a week ago and we had a discussion about freshman year of high school."

"More like an argument" Haro corrected.

Setsuna glared at the refrigerator.

Feldt stared at Setsuna expectantly with her sparkling green eyes.

Setsuna stared back which ensued the staring war, but within two seconds Setsuna realized that he was fighting a losing battle as he stared into those defiant green eyes. Setsuna couldn't believe it, for the first time in his life he had lost an argument to someone other than Haro, Neil, or Leon.

Setsuna sighed "When Sumeragi came over and discussed about the rules and regulations of Celestial high, she tried to convince me to join the boarding system. I told her that I liked my house better than the dorms and she shouldn't bother with trying to get a room for me when she could give to it to another student who deserves and needs it more.

Celestial High is known to be an prestigious high school with limited spots due to the fierce competition of getting a dorm room within the school as everyone boards. Its so fierce that some of the less talented students who are homegrown form the middle school gets rejected. Even being limited, the school usually accepts most of its homegrown middle school students which makes competition for kids who are from outside the city borders even fiercer.

Feldt nodded as it was understandable that Setsuna would be used to living by himself now when he has done it for awhile now and he does not need a drop. Escially if that dorm could be given to a international student.

"But, she replied that if I didn't live in the dorms with everyone else it would break the tradition of everyone living at the dorms which might cause other students who live close by to the school to follow suit and not be an boarder either.

Feldt nodded again, it definitely made sense that Setsuna's guardian would worry about her boarding system losing students.

"Then" Setsuna continued on with his monotonic tone. "She exclaimed that I should really cure my problem with being social with living in the dorms."

"Do you really have no friends" Feldt asked.

"What do you mean, Haro is an friend even if he is an jerk from time to time" Setsuna replied

"Besides Haro" Feldt said.

Setsuna sniffled his nostrils a little bit as he recalled the all the people he talks to.

"Everyone else I talk to is more of acquaintances rather than friends but I still engage in conversations" Setsuna confessed.

"So it became an argument right" Feldt inferred after hearing Setsuna's reply.

"Pretty much" said Setsuna "Oh Feldt, she's probably going to try to convince you in to living in the dorms, make sure to decline

"What if I don't want to" Feldt said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Didn't Leon tell you to live at my house only and not live in the dorms" Setsuna stated

"Well yes" Feldt replied a little annoyed that he remembered that fact. She might have wanted him to try and persuade her not to go or something along the lines of Setsuna embarrassing himself. She cursed at Setsuna's memory.

"So here's the plan, I am going to cook dinner when she arrives, and when I am cooking you talk to her about your situation with me. Also convince her that you can't board" Setsuna said

"Why don't you speak for me"

"Cause we might argue again"

"The possibility of an heated discussion between Master Setsuna and Mrs Sumeragi is at 99.9%" Haro conjured

"See even the house agrees" Setsuna argued

"Master Setsuna, just because I'm an house does not mean you can make fun of me. In fact, me having to give you advice in life is already an embarrassment.

"Whatever Haro, anyways I'm going was the dishes now." Setsuna said

"Can I help?" Feldt asked.

"Why not, the more hands the quicker the chore gets finished" Setsuna replied

"Your in a good mood" Haro exclaimed. "Usually you would be stubborn and just make everyone go away while you do everything."

"Haro, do you want me to be in a bad mood" Setsuna asked starting to get a little irritated. The truth was that the quicker the chore was done, the less time he had to spend with Feldt. She somehow made him feel a little bit uncomfortable to be with. Setsuna didn't know if it was due to his lack of experience with girls or if it was because his personal space was cut in half. It couldn't be his lack of experience with girls. He had many acquaintances that were female, even if they were ones he thought were pretty annoying. He lived in a mansion so personal space wasn't really an issue either.

Setsuna turned twisted the handles attached to the sink and water started coming out from the showered like faucet.

"Your pretty old fashioned, aren't you" Feldt asked as she walked into the kitchen next to Setsuna, watching him rinsing the first plate.

"why is that" Setsuna questioned back while scrubbing the first plate with the scrubber. Even though pancakes were good, cleaning the maple syrup was a pain.

"Well for once, were in 2309, people have used washing machines for over 300 years. With technology nowadays, it is ensured that not even a speck of germs will still be left on the plate."

"Yeah, totally ensured." Setsuna replied

"Whats the problem. Do you have mysophobia or something." Feldt asked noticing his sarcasm

"Not really, but once you own a house you can get whatever washing machine you want. Before that day arrives, you are using the traditional sink and scrubber" Setsuna replied as he finished washing the first plate and passed it to Feldt . "Plus doing chores is a good way to be active during the day and not lie around the bed all the time."

"I guess so" Feldt said as she took a yellow towel from the kitchen counter that Setsuna had previously laid out and started drying the plate.

Setsuna and Feldt continued their respective chores in awkward silence.

Feldt felt the awkwardness and tried to think of something they could do. All of a sudden an blast of water hit her in the face.

"Hey, what was that for!" Feldt exclaimed

"Sorry, accidentally splashed some water on you by scrubbing too hard" Setsuna replied nonchalantly as he continued scrubbing the dirty plate.

Feldt didn't like how Setsuna was so unapologetic about what he had done.

"Okay then" Feldt said angrily. "How about I do this then!" Feldt scooped up some water from the sink and splashed on Setsuna's face.

"That's not nice" replied Setsuna still looking uninterested. Then Feldt splashed him again. "Stop that!" Setsuna said. His mouth was twitching a little.

"Almost got him," Feldt thought. "Third times the charm." This time she scooped up water with both her hands and splashed water all over his black t-shirt and his ex pajamas.

That got Setsuna mad. "Okay then, if you want to be curious, i'll tell you a fact about this sink. It has a function where the faucet can be unattached from the sink." Setsuna announced angrily. He detached the faucet head with water still pouring out from it.

"The purpose it to spray anyone who is being naughty." Feldt looked at horror as Setsuna aimed the shower head like faucet at her. Water drenched her from head to toe. "Aaahhh" Feldt screamed as she felt cold water hit her entire body. She started to shiver.

Setsuna noticed that Feldt was shivering and turned off the sink and put the removable faucet back on the sink.

"Have you learned your lesson yet" Setsuna asked.

"Yes" Feldt pouted, drenched and shivering. "You know, you ruined my favorite shirt."

"Well you ruined my favorite pajamas." Setsuna retorted. Ironically both having Gundam Exia on them. Setsuna looked at Feldt, she really was drenched from head to toe. Her pink hair was glistening and face was covered in water. Her face was pretty cute as she continued to pout. He could see a pink color leaking on to the shirt. Setsuna wonder what it was...Oh it was that. Setsuna quickly turned around and finished up the last of the dishes.

"Well you should probrably take a shower. Each bedroom has one so you shouldn't have a problem finding it.

Feldt noticing what was happening to her shirt and undergarments replied shakily yeah. "Yeah, you should take one too now that we finished the dishes.." Then she smiled at hims and said" I had a lot fun" and quickly left the kitchen.

Setsuna just stared at her with a hint of red on his face and said "huh?"

**A/N: This chapter was hard to ****finish, but I got it done after a couple months not bad(Saying this as I pat myself on the shoulder). Next chapter will arrive soon. Please leave reviews. Constructive criticism welcome!**


	5. End of one day, Beginning of a chapter

**Its been awhile guys, I actually had this chapter done like a month ago but never actually had time to edit it. Finally got enough time to do it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****The following story is a fanfiction. The author does not own any of the Gundam 00 characters. The rest of it is a work of the Author's imagination.**

Water poured all over Setsuna's body from the showerhead. People would think now that humanity was in the 2400's showerheads should have already been replaced, but no, people just can't abandon things from the early 2000's. Even though there were new inventions, most of them were used to upgrade inventions of the past. For example, the showerhead in the shower Setsuna was using was connected to a satellite in space that allowed Setsuna to control the temperature of the water or the volumetric flow rate. All Setsuna had to do was use the 3d hologram that was on the shower door to control the water coming out of the showerhead. It was still a showerhead, but more technologically advanced.

Setsuna was still trying to swallow in the fact that a girl was living under the same roof with him for the next four year! Setsuna still had no idea why he was so bothered by the fact that a girl was living across the hall from him. He had thought about the reason of r the last thirty minutes in the shower but to no avail. The hot water was starting to affect Setsuna's skin so he turned off the shower and stepped out. He wrapped a blue towel around himself after he dried himself up. Setsuna was very careful in walking towards his room to make sure Feldt wasn't in there. He quietly made his way to his room while looking around to make sure the pink haired girl wasn't there to see him half naked. Setsuna wasn't going to be beaten by some goddamn cliché. For once he cursed himself for using the master room shower instead of the one connected to his room. Setsuna had always used the master shower instead of the shower in his bathroom. The only reason why Setsuna preferred the master shower was because the 3d hologram with the satellite system was exclusive to the master bedroom. The other bedrooms had regular showers that were spacey, but only had the basic functions of a lever to control the temperature of the water (if you wanted the change the amount of water pouring out ir the pressure of water, you had to do that before you turned on the shower by 3d hologram that was outside of the shower.). Setsuna definitely preferred the satellite shower because of all the benefits that included music, watching TV or even surfing the web. Everything about the hologram was waterproof. He had gotten used to always showing in the master bedroom and completely forgot that there was a girl living in the same building as him. Setsuna understood that having 5 satellite showers was a little pricey, even for a billionaire like Leon. So all Setsuna could do was wish he had chosen the master bedroom as his own bedroom back when he first moved in and cautiously sneak towards his room while also cursing himself for his habit of leaving his clothes In his room instead of the master bedroom.

Little did he know that Feldt had spotted him when he left the master bedroom. Feldt had finished her shower a while ago and went back to the kitchen to explore the fridge. Setsuna had excellent choices in terms of snacks, an abundant amount too. So she walked backed happily upstairs with two cups of vanilla pudding and a plate of éclairs in her hands. She nearly dropped her plate of éclairs when she saw Setsuna. Not because he had six packs (though Setsuna was pretty fit), but because the only covering he had on his body was a towel. Feldt quickly dashed back downstairs. Perhaps it was better for her to enjoy the éclairs downstairs

Setsuna got into his room and put on boxers, a white t-shirt, and some black sweatpants. He quickly left his room and went downstairs. Feldt was currently in living room on the big black-leathered sectional couch watching some sort of T.V drama on the 80-inch plasma screen TV. The couch had like 15 sections. The parts were moved around into a u-shape with the opening of the U near the tv not have any of the couches obstruct the view. In the middle of the u shaped couch was another section that could be used as a footrest.

Feldt was wearing a pink shirt with tight black sweatpants. She was fully immersed into the TV show as she didn't notice Setsuna approaching at first but when he blocked her view of the TV she got a little frustrated as she lost part of the plot of the show.

Setsuna sat down next to Feldt and looked at the TV with an bored look

Feldt noticing Setsuna's face said "It's actually a good show, want to watch it with me."

Setsuna just replied " Its not for me"

Feldt thought" at least he didn't criticize me for watching something boring to him." Most boys would laugh at her and tell her how much the show she was watching sucked. Feldt hated boys who did that, she believed everyone was entitled to their own opinion. But If you are entitled to your own opinion than you should respect others as well.

"Come on just watch for little bit. I know you haven't watched it before, it's good to try something new."

Setsuna checked his iPhone; he still had a couple hours before Sumeragi would come. He might as well, since he had nothing better to do.

For the next hour he just laid back relaxed while watching the drama that he didn't even know the name of with Feldt. He tried to understand the plot of the story, but couldn't. Not knowing the name of the show din't help either. Setsuna started to feel a little drowsy and within a couple minutes into the show, he fell asleep.

Feldt didn't notice Setsuna was asleep until after the episode had finished, being too immersed into the show. When she observed at his sleeping face, calm and peaceful without an hint of the cold Setsuna that she had first experienced. She realized that even with him being completely emotionless on the outside. On the inside, he was just a regular 14-year-old boy. Just like her, he was experiencing life as a ordinary teenager. He wasn't any different from her. Feldt felt a little at ease. The next four years might not be as bad as she thought

Setsuna woke up, but still had his eyes closed. He felt something on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and found pink clouding his vision. Setsuna concluded that Feldt had fell asleep on his him. Setsuna should have known that the probability of that happening was high considering the circumstances of a boy and a girl watching a really bad T.V show. He silently and carefully removed Feldt's hair off his face. He sighed; his plan for the day did not include both of them falling asleep while watching some stupid drama (with the name still being unclear to him). He guessed that drama was the reason why he fell asleep. He moved his left hand that could freely move and reached for his phone that was sitting on the couch next to him. Setsuna checked the time it was six. He remembered that Sumeragi was coming over at seven. Dinner took 45 minutes to cook, so He and Feldt would have to get up soon.

At his side Feldt started to wake up. She groaned and opened her eyes. Setsuna was staring right at her. She quickly got off of him

Feldt thought "Crap, I must have fallen asleep when I finished watching the episode. I must have somehow leaned against him when I was sleeping. Man this is embarrassing."

Setsuna could not see all of the inner embarrassment Feldt had, though what he could see was Feldt looking away to probably hide her blush.

"Time to prepare dinner for three I guess" Setsuna remarked as he off the couch. He didn't really want to take advantage of the situation and do something like make fun of or tease her and instead opted for the non-cliché route of leaving her to her own embarrassments. Cliché's was one of the things he hated, to Setsuna it made an story predictable and ruined any story. Even in real life, there way no way Setsuna was going to let the arrival of Feldt turn his life into some predictable story. If everything were predictable then Setsuna's parents would be alive. But no, life is not predictable, so stories about life shouldn't be either, nor should his life be too.

Setsuna was currently deciding what he wanted to make. Then he realized something. He was supposed to go grocery shopping today, meaning that he basically had nothing to cook with. He checked the fridge; there were some eggs, leftover pancake mix, and a carton of milk. Along with all the snacks he had stored in there (but that is irrelevant and not really a healthy dinner). Setsuna could have used the food stored in other kitchen where all the cooks used when they prepared food. But Setsuna didn't want any cooks coming over, to unlock the door to the kitchen (he decided he would never use the other kitchen for himself so instead he just gave the keys to that kitchen to Head Chef Ian). Especially on summer break where they deserve a break from cooking for a 14 year old. Plus, Setsuna didn't really like having private cooks in the first place, he liked to cook himself but there were times during the school year where he just didn't want to cook (he either was too lazy or too tired). Setsuna sighed, he wasn't really on top of things today due to a certain pink haired girl. He decided to order pizza from Dylandy's pizza, a pizza store owned by Leon because apparently Leon's favorite food is pizza. It was just a local diner but it has delivery. Neil sometimes worked there to get some cash, which Setsuna didn't understand why when his family was rich.

Setsuna took out his iPhone and called Dylandy's Pizza.

A familiar voice answered it "Hello, Dylandy's Pizza.

"Setsuna remarked with a dull tone, " What happened to your date"?

"Great, I hear an dull voice. Meaning its Setsuna isn't it?" the worker replied. The person who supposedly was on a date ends up picking Setsuna's call that just completed his day right there, definitely the weirdest day of Setsuna's life. A girl ends up living with him and Lyle is actually working at his family restaurant.

"My date got canceled so I decided to help my family dinner unlike a certain someone who just stays at his mansion all day instead of helping his family.

Setsuna then remembered Lyle technically worked there too worked there too.

"Great, have to go through with Lyle's smutty remarks again. "Setsuna thought.

"Never took you for a person that actually works" Setsuna answered

"Well than you don't know me very well. If your treating a girl to a dinner and you tell them, hey this is my dads money that I did nothing to get they probrably dump you right on sight. Or at least the ones that aren't greedy" Lyle replied

"Lyle" Setsuna sighed, " You and I both know that I understand you too well. I've been acquainted with you for 9 years now. Also technically the money you earn is your dads money as you are technically working for him."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. So, why are you ordering pizza when you have all the food you want in your refrigerator plus the food in the storage area too."

"First there are only snacks in the refrigerator because I haven't gone grocery shopping and second of all, there aren't any food in the food storage because there are no chefs working over the summer and if there was I couldn't get in because I don't have the keys to the storage. There's no need for them when I can easily take care of myself. Plus Sumeragi is coming so I need something decent for dinner."

"Got it," Lyle sighed. "Dylandy's Pizza, what do you want to order"

"The usual" Setsuna replied

"Got it, but how large of an pizza, is it for two?

"For three." Setsuna answered.

"Okay then 3. WAIT! Three" Lyle coughed on his spit as he heard Setsuna's reply. "Who else is eating with you besides Sumeragi?"

"None of your business, though you will eventually find out anyways." Setsuna said

"You got my order? Good, just use the same credit card number and then we will be fine."

"Hey wait….". Setsuna shut the phone off, not wanting to explain the situation to Lyle.

"You ordered pizza?" Feldt asked.

"Yeah" Setsuna replied

"There was a lot of food in the fridge and don't you have another kitchen where food is stored."

Setsuna sighed, as he had to explain the reason once again. " The only food in the fridge right now are some pancake mix and an assortment of snacks. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I noticed some éclairs missing" Feldt stiffened little as she tried to hide her guilty face and be as innocent as possible.

"I also noticed some cups of my favorite pudding was gone, I wonder who took them."

"I wonder as well," Feldt answered trying to look as innocent as possible. She knew that Setsuna knew perfectly well who took the snacks, but she didn't really care about taking Setsuna's snacks as there seriously was a lot of snacks just for one person to eat and technically she was allowed to take anything from the fridge now that she lives here. What she was afraid of was the fact that she saw Setsuna almost naked while stealing her snacks and the possibility of Setsuna noticing her with the snacks.

"As for the reason why I don't take food from the other kitchen is because I can't. Since it's the summer and I have a lot of free time so I usually cook my own meals or just order some take out. That means there is no point to have food in the food storage that is used by the chefs that work here because they aren't working here over the summer. I laso don't have keys to the food storage"

"I see" Feldt murmured still thinking about the incident with Setsuna earlier.

"Good, now Sumeragi's is going to come in less than an hour. She is most definitely going to ask you about living in the dorms. All we have to do is work together and somehow convince her that we don't have to live in the dorms. Our last straw is showing her the text Leon gave me but I prefer not to" Setsuna said. He didn't really want Sumeragi to know about Feldt's past when both of them were going to meet for the first time

"What are some ways she's going to try and convince me just for me to prepare some rebuttals against her" Feldt asked

"She's very aggressive and passionate, if anything , sheargues and speak exactly the opposite of me" Setsuna replied with an wooden expression." And if she gets really heated or emotional

"Calm her down and try to make her listen to reason," Feldt answered.

"Exactly" Setsuna replied. "Perhaps I should make some cookies in case she gets too angry and starts rampaging"

"Is it that bad" Feldt asked eye widening in fear.

Setsuna just remained silent

"It really is " Feldt sighed

1 hour later, both Setsuna and Feldt were on the couch again watching some Family Feud (yes family feud still is broadcasting).

DING DONG

"Is that Sumeragi person here yet?" Feldt asked

"Its probably Lyle with the pizza. Just stay here as I get the pizza." Setsuna replied

"Let me go with you, I want to see just who this Lyle person is, since he is your childhood friend and our classmate." Feldt said

"You really shouldn't he's a really big fl-" DIND DING DING DING as the doorbell was rang violently. Only one pizza delivery guy in the world would ring the doorbell that ferociously

Setsuna quickly went to open the door.

In front of the door was a guy who had somewhat long brown hair flowing down and green eyes wearing a white t-shirt with Gundam Dynames on a cliff sniping some other robots out of the sky with its blaster sniper. He holding two brown boxes of pizza with label Dylandy's Pizza along with the slogan (in cursive) "better than most." Every time he saw that slogan Setsuna wondered how Leon came up with such a stupid one.

"What happened to the standard issue uniform?" Setsuna asked with a wooden expression

"Like hell I would wear that when I'm going to your place. That thing is just embarrassing and knowing you, you would take pictures of me and post it on Facebook." Lyle yelled at Setsuna. And also don't ask that with a dull voice, I know you want to see me in that stupid uniform so ask with some eagerness will you"

"That's a shame" Setsuna replied. "Now, could I have my pizza" as he tried to grab the boxes in Lyle hand

"Not so fast" Lyle said while moving the boxes out of Setsuna's reach. "There's no way you can eat 2 large pizza's. Who else is eating with you?

"So this is the so called Lyle, huh" Feldt exclaimed as she came to the door meeting the brown haired boy the first time.

Lyle looked at the pink-haired beauty, his eyes widened in shock. What the heck was such a beauty doing at Setsuna's house? From her flowing pink hair to her beautiful green eyes she was almost perfect. She was at least an 8 and that's the lowest she could possibly go as she was only wearing casual clothing. Lyle imagined her in a wedding gown. Lyles face started to smile as she imagined Feldt in a green gown with her hair tied at the back of her head along with a green butterfly clip in the front of her head. Green definitely suited her that's for su-

Setsuna saw Lyle's expression and knew immediately what was going on in his head. He curled up his hand into a fist and punched Lyle in the chest.

"Hey what was that for" Lyle said clutching his chest with one hand and somehow balancing the two boxes of pizza in his hand.

"For being an idiot." Setsuna replied

"Setsuna what did he do wrong" Feldt asked

"Yeah what did I do?" Lyle asked in pain while still clutching his chest.

All Setsuna did was take the boxes out of Lyle's hand and quickly mutter, "Charge it the regular way." Then quickly slammed the door on him.

"Hey wait" Lyle exclaimed but it was too late, Setsuna had already slammed the door.

Feldt and Setsuna could hear Lyle yelling "Hey come on, open the door. Introduce me to that hot girl. Hey beautiful lady, cutie pie, and hot stuff, please open the door and allow explaining my true character, not some made up stuff from Setsuna. Please give me a chance I beg you" as Lyle started yell with desperation. He eventually gave up and left yelling "if you want to contact me my number is 734-969-9687!" And Setsuna, you know I can't charge you, just give up on that.

"So that's Lyle" Feldt replied to the question she had asked earlier

"Why are you so mean to him?" Feldt asked

"If I hadn't interrupted the conversation he would have started flirting with you. He already started ogling at you right when you came out.

"I see" Feldt replied. She then continued on with a smile "thanks for caring about me"

"Huh" Setsuna said, a little surprised at her smile. "You're welcome."

Setsuna and Feldt went back to the kitchen where they ate the pancakes earlier in the day with the pizza in Setsuna's hands. They put the pizza on the dinner table (next to the counter where Feldt had the pancakes that were served by Setsuna through the big opening between the kitchen and the counter.)

Ding Dong as the bell rang for the fourth time in the day.

"That's probably her" Setsuna said as he walked out of the kitchen and to the front the door again for the fourth time in the day.

He opened the door. This time in front of him was a beautiful red-brown haired woman with brown eyes. Her long hair was flowing behind her shoulders that complimented her purple tank top. She was also wearing white trousers.

All Setsuna did was stare at the bottle of wine in her hands.

"Hi Setsuna, its been awhile." Said the woman enthusiastically. "I brought you something to drink for our dinner."

"Sumeragi, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm underage and plus alcohol isn't good for you." Setsuna replied flatly.

"What's wrong with alcohol, at least it's better than speaking in an boring, dull tone all day." Sumeragi said as she put an arm around Setsuna

"Drinking and How I speak are not relevant to each other." Setsuna retorted.

"Come on, just brighten up a little and let me drink." Sumeragi continued as she pulled on Setsuna's cheek and tried to force him to smile.

"No, and aren't you driving later to get back home?" Setsuna asked in a slightly higher tone due to his cheeks being pulled apart

"I can just crash at your place" Sumeragi replied as she let go of Setsuna

"Not happening." Setsuna told her " I already have someone sleeping at my place. Don't need another person here"

"Is it the transfer student that Leon was talking about" Sumeragi inquired.

"Just come in and meet her" Setsuna responded. He also took the bottle of wine away from her.

Sumeragi took of her black high heels and walked into the mansion. As she walked into the dining room she spotted a pink haired girl sitting at the dining table.

"She's pretty good looking" Sumeragi thought. "She has an pretty decent size too."

"Is this the girl?" Sumeragi asked.

"Feldt, this is Sumeragi." Setsuna said introducing the two females. "Sumeragi, Feldt Grace."

Sumeragi took the seat across from Feldt while Setsuna sat at the edge of the table in the middle of both of them.

"Hey Feldt, my name is Sumeragi Lee Noriega, I teach the upper tier physics class at Celestial High. I am correct to assume you will be taking classes at our school right."

"Oh yes, I am going to Celestial High this year" Feldt replied nervously.

Setsuna just casually opened up a box of pizza and started taking the slice. Apparently the regular topping Setsuna had ordered meant supreme.

"Why supreme?" Feldt questioned secretly wanting Setsuna to join the conversation.

"Because it has everything" Setsuna replied as he continued to munch on his slice of pizza. Feldt took a slice as she was starving; the pancakes apparently had already been digested. Sumeragi took one as well.

"So Feldt," Sumeragi continued while eating her slice of pizza. "Who is paying for you to come to the school as you know Celestial high is an very expensive private high school?

"I'm paying for it" Setsuna replied causally while grabbing another slice of pizza.

"What!" both Feldt and Sumeragi exclaimed as the statement caught both of them off gaurd.

"I thought Leon was paying for my tuition." Feldt said in a voice full of surprise.

"I thought so too. Plus where are you going to get the money?" Sumeragi asked.

"Technically I'm not supposed to reveal this until I'm fifteen but I get part of my fathers bank account when I turn fifteen."

"Your real father right" Sumeragi asked

"Real father?" Feldt said confused. "I thought Leon was your real father."

"No, he is just my foster father" Setsuna replied.

"Than that story about your mother-" Feldt asked trying to piece the puzzle of Setsuna's life.

"She's the wife of my actual father, not Leon's. Though Leon's wife is dead too.

"I knew Leon's wife died but I didn't know you were an foster child." Feldt replied as she realized she just had a big misunderstanding.

"Why do you think I look nothing like Leon or Lyle?" Setsuna said.

"His real parents were great friends with Leon, so when they died Leon decided to take Setsuna in." Sumeragi explained. "Why didn't you tell her about your parents Setsuna."

"Why do you think" Setsuna replied giving Sumeragi a somewhat angry look.

"Sorry" Sumeragi apologized " That was an stupid question."

"What happened to Setsuna's parents?" Feldt asked.

"That's for Setsuna to tell you" Sumeragi responded. "If he wants to tell you he will. Not many know about the story in the first place, only the ones close to him."

"I'll tell you later" Setsuna told Feldt.

"Sure" Feldt replied understandingly. She could sympathize with Setsuna as her parents were taken away from her as well.

"So, as I said." Setsuna continued, "Since the money I have is way more than enough to fund her and because I am her guardian, I pay for her.

"When did you become my guardian" Feldt questioned

"When Leon sent that text earlier today" Setsuna replied with a blank face.

"I'll ask Leon about this" Sumeragi replied. "I really don't like the idea of an 14 year old being an guardian of another 14 year old."

"Anyway" Sumeragi continued "For the time being I am going to give you the paperwork for you and Feldt to fill out. Get it to me ASAP" Sumeragi said punctuating every later of ASAP. "The faster the better, as I have more time to vouch to the president to accept to another student. All you guys have to do is fill out all the forms and the rest will be up to me." Sumeragi pulled a blue folder labeled Celestial high with its logo on it (the Celestial being logo from the anime). Inside was a bunch of papers that Setsuna would have to fill out.

Setsuna took the folder. "Great" he thought, "Looks like I have work to do tomorrow."

"Feldt are you going to join the girls dorm" Sumeragi asked. " The dorms at our school is top notch and everyone is welcome. We definitely have enough space for you at our dorm."

"I still don't get how you can fit the entire high school into an building." Setsuna muttered.

"It's more than one building Setsuna, it is four 20 story buildings that are used for the dorms, it's the best there is for in private high school."

"Sorry, not interested." Setsuna replied.

"I'm not asking you" Sumeragi bellowed at Setsuna loudly. Then she turned back to Feldt. "What do you think Feldt?" Sumeragi asked as Setsuna rubbed his ears to see if they were still usable.

"Ummm" Feldt replied nervously "I really think living in dorms will help me get acquainted to the new school, but I believe that staying here is going to benefit me more as I want to transition slowly into the community."

"But the best way to transition is to live where all the faculty are." Sumeragi argued. "Most of the faculty are in the dorms and are readily available to get you help whenever you need it."

Feldt didn't know what to say until Setsuna countered Sumeragi argument with "This place is close to the dorms anyways, if we wanted to see faculty we could just get to the dorms by bike in 5 to 10 minutes. Plus we could just email the teachers, or even call them too. We don't have to live on the dorms for that."

Sumeragi sighed, "Feldt, you can make your own decisions. Don't let Setsuna take any happiness away from you by making you stay at place you don't want to live."

"Feldt's going to be just as happy here if not more." Setsuna guaranteed

"You know what Setsuna, could give us some private time please." Sumeragi asked politely while looking at Setsuna with the don't-you-dare-argue-back look.

Setsuna wasn't in the mood to feels Sumeragi wrath so he left while saying "Feldt, don't let Sumeragi near the wine."

When the Setsuna left the room Sumeragi continued. "Now are sure you don't want to be in the dorms."

"Truth to be told, I really want to board." Feldt revealed.

"Then you shou-"

"But" Feldt continued as she cut Sumeragi off. " As you know Leon was the one who sent me here. If Leon wanted me to board he probably would have sent me to his house, or to you directly instead of dropping me off here. When I arrived here earlier today I was expecting a person who was sort of going to belike an older sibling figure for me, someone who was going to take care of me and guide me for success in the next four years of my life. Instead Setsuna appeared in the front of the door. I always wondered why Leon sent me here. I have a clue now, but I don't have an answer. I believe that there must be some purpose of me staying with him or else Leon wouldn't have sent me here."

"How can you trust Leon so much? I've met him a couple of times and he didn't seem the most trustworthy person." Sumeragi questioned.

"My father was the president in the Bioengineering department in the Leon's business while my mom was one of Leon's personal secretary's. Both my mom and dad were good friends with Leon. How I came to trust Leon is that he understands the situation in an instant, he knows what's happening by just looking around. He always makes things better in any situation and I kind of admire that aspect of him. I want to see myself doing the same thing."

Feldt remembered the time when she first met Leon

10 years ago….

A four-year-old Feldt was crying in the lounge area of her dad's workplace. Her white Barbie t-shirt was wet with tears.

"What's wrong little girl?" A soothing voice appeared. Feldt looked up and saw a younger version of Leon wearing a black tuxedo with a green tie.

"Papa won't come out of his room." Feldt whined while sniffling.

"Isn't your father Ruido?" Leon asked.

"How do you know papa?" Feldt questioned.

"Were really good friends, in fact we are BFF's, you know what BFFs are right?" Leon asked with a smile.

Feldt nodded.

"You know now that I look at you, you really look like him as well your mom Marlene." Leon exclaimed while taking a closer look at Feldt's face

"You know mama to!" Feldt exclaimed.

"But you know what makes you even more special."

"What is it?" Feldt asked.

"That you are their child. Ruido smiles all the time, Doesn't he?"

Feldt nodded.

"Can you smile for me so I can see just how much you look like papa?"

"Feldt widened her lips to form an smile."

"Now show him that smiley ou have on your cute face and I promise you your papa won't leave you alone ever again."

"Really, will he do that just by me smiling?" Feldt asked.

"Definitely, as long as you continue to smile papa will do anything for you," Leon replied

"Even an piggyback ride?" Feldt asked.

"Of course." Leon chuckled.

Suddenly the door to the work area burst open and out comes a red haired man wearing black tuxedo and blue tie flying out and bending down to hug the little Feldt."

"I'm so sorry sweetie that I am late. Sorry I had you worried." Feldt's father explained as he continues to hold Feldt in a tight embrace.

"Its okay papa" Feldt said as she smiled at him.

Her father looked at her surprised. "Did something good happen?" He asked.

"You came just like the old guy said you would."

Ruido looked up and saw Leon.

"Old guy, I'm only in my early thirties girl" Leon exclaimed.

"Thank you" The red haired guy said to Leon.

"No problem" Leon replied. "I would do anything for you and your family."

"The old guy also said you would give me an piggyback ride." Feldt stated

"Well the old guy is right" Ruido replied as he lifted the little Feldt and put her on his back.

"YAY" Feldt shouted ecstatically.

"Not you too" Leon remarked shaking his head. "I'm only two years older than you."

Feldt smiled remembering the day she met Leon.

"He has always been there for me, guiding me and teaching me new fun things when my father wasn't there as he was busy with work.

"And he wasn't" Sumeragi inquired.

"I lived near the HQ of Leon's business so Leon could frequently come visit our place. But my dad had to travel to various places around the word to check factories and help out with the research facilities. I got to know Leon really well. He was basically a second father to me."

"But you never met Leon's two sons?" Sumeragi further inquired.

"I've never been to Leon's house and those two never visited either." Feldt replied.

"I see, you're really intended on living with Setsuna huh." Sumeragi said sadly as she knew she would not persuade Feldt.

"I'll still visit the dorms often." Feldt said as she tried to lighten Sumeragi's spirits.

"There goes another one out of my grasp, what has the world come to these days." Sumeragi murmured to no one in particular. Feldt couldn't really hear what she said either.

"What did you just say?" Feldt asked.

"Oh nothing." Sumeragi replied quickly. "Anyway if you are going to stay, than could you do an really big favor."

"Anything?" Feldt replied.

"I am pretty sure you've noticed how Setsuna speaks." Sumeragi said.

"Without any emotions at all. Because of that, you can't tell what he is actually feeling when he talks." Feldt answered

"Yes exactly, but when I arrived here today I noticed a little change in Setsuna. He might have brightened up a little. He looked a little concerned for me when I walked in with that bottle of wine, something that he has never done or I've never noticed because of his expressionless face."

"He openly shows his feeling when he talks to Haro." Feldt mentioned.

"Yeah but he is an robot. It's like you writing your feelings down in a diary. You won't actually show the diary, would you?" Sumeragi said "Anyways, if you could help me by showing Setsuna that it's okay to smile in happiness, cry with sadness, and frown with anger. Then that would be great. I have supervised this kid for 8 years ever since his parents past away; he hasn't really changed much, besides getting a little smarter. I have tried to change him many times. I asked him to join the dorms as it is a great environment for him to make some new friends and share his feelings with but he rejected that idea. He believes he doesn't need anyone else, Because of that, I can't be around him all the time to have a big impact in his life, but you can Feldt. Just please, as the guardian of Setsuna, I'm begging you to please make him realize that he isn't alone. If he realizes that I would be fine if he still acts all emotionless. I'm not the only one either, there are people out there that care for him and want him to smile and cry freely without restraints. I'm sure you will meet some of those people.

Feldt remembered Lyle comment on how he wouldn't take Setsuna's credit card. Lyle must have been caring for Setsuna too.

Those people are probably going to ask you to do the same thing I am asking you to do because they themselves have tried and failed, and I'm pretty sure Leon has too. You said Leon sent you here for a reason. I believe that reason is to help Setsuna. So please I'm begging you!" Sumeragi pleaded with her head lowered.

Feldt didn't know what to say. But when she saw Sumeragi's eyes, the eyes of a person who was really desperate as well as caring. She knew she had to do something

"I will try to. I definitely will." Feldt replied.

"Thank you." Sumeragi said. "Now on to the less Setsuna involved stuff,"

The next couple hour went quickly as the two females proceeded to talk about the Celestial and high and details about it. Sumeragi mentioned the courses that were available to her and how there were a bunch of different classes to choose from. They continued on to school life and details of the Celestial campus that surrounded the high school. It was a long conversation but a peaceful and relaxing one completely opposite of the one Setsuna told her it was going to be.

"Look at the time, it is already 10 o clock" Sumeragi exclaimed. "Lets wash the plates and then I will leave."

Feldt and Sumeragi proceeded to wash the dishes quickly but neatly. Feldt put the leftover pizza in the fridge for future use. Feldt proceeded in trying to lead Sumeragi to the front door. She was pretty proud of herself that she made it without much effort

Then Sumeragi left, giving Feldt a quick hug and went into the dark night. Feldt deiced to just go strait to her room, hopefully not coming into contact with Setsuna. She had a lot to think about. She shut off the lights in her room and got into her bed. She really needed some new ones, as her Barbie sheets were a little to embarrassing, especially when Setsuna helped her spread it on top of the bed. She decided that she would ask Setsuna if they could go on a shopping trip for tomorrow to get some new things and replace outdated stuff. Then she realized something.

"Haro, wake up." Feldt said.

"Hello mistress Feldt." A robotic voice answered from somewhere in the dark room. "Do you need something?"

"Can Setsuna hear you right now?" Feldt asked quietly.

"I assumed based on the amount of vibrations from your voice that you were looking for an private request. Master is currently asleep if you wanted to know his condition."

"Its not that." Feldt blushed in the darkness. "I just wanted to get to know you a little bit more as well as Setsuna too."

"What do you think of Setsuna?" Feldt asked the Haro

"Error, too vague of a question, Haro needs more info to process an answer." Haro screeched.

"Ummmm, how to phrase this. Why is Setsuna always not expressing any emotion? Also according to some people he is very unsocial. Why is that? Feldt asked

"Ever since his parents died in an fire 10 years ago, he has not been very social at all. He has never invited friends over. Instead, people who know master personally often come and visit the mansion instead as he never bothers to visits them, unless Leon says otherwise. "

"Haro, there is an hologram that can be used by projectors installed in the bed right?" Feldt asked again

"That is correct."

"Could you pull up the most popular article on the fire that killed Setsuna's parents from any news database and show it on the hologram"

"As you wish." Haro answered. Since the house was technically bought by Leon and constructed by his company. Feldt assumed that there were databases that she had access to that an common person wouldn't have, for things that Leon wouldn't want people to see.

Feldt propped herself up by stacking pillows on top of one another as particle's of light started to form in front of her until the hologram appeared showing an New York times article.

Feldt read aloud parts of the news article she deemed important as she scrolled through the article by moving her finger up the hologram.

"Ibrahim mansion burns down, lone survivor of the Ibrahim family, the son Soran. Parents' deceased. Causation of the mansion fire unknown, likely possibility: gas leakage."

"Feldt tried to scroll down more but there was no information left.

"That's it!' Feldt exclaimed. "There isn't much at all Haro. We didn't get any opinions from doctors, policemen, or even Setsuna, just some lousy New York Times writer.

"Feldt, I am 99% sure that the details were kept from the public. Especially because Soran disappeared one day afterwards apparently because of an mental breakdown." Haro stated

"That's not true isn't it? That's just to hide Setsuna's identity." Feldt said

"While Soran disappearing is false, the fact that he had an mental breakdown is true."

"Their death must have hit him pretty hard huh Haro." Feldt murmured. She remembered her weeks of crying after her parents had died. Luckily she was old enough to overcome the grief. For Setsuna, he was only four or five. He could barely speak. It must have been ten times worse, loosing his parents that early in his life as well as trying to overcome it. Setsuna must not have overcome it yet. Which was a problem as Feldt was fighting against the roots of Setsuna's problems, not the leaves.

"Haro could I ask you another question." Feldt asked

"What is it Feldt."

"How do you make Setsuna express emotions? Do you know?

"75 percent because Haro is an program, 25% percent because Haro knows Setsuna the best."

"Then Haro, would you be my friend. We could aid each in the effort to help Setsuna move on from his past. Plus that double the amount of teasing that Setsuna receives

"Haro accepts, Feldt now is friends with Haro. Haro is happy to be Feldt's friend."

"I am too Haro." Feldt smiled at basically everywhere.

"Haro advise Feldt to sleep. Master might have some things for Feldt to do tomorrow. Haro notices the form Feldt has to fill out. ASAP according to Miss Sumeragi"

"Yeah I better get some sleep, its been one hell of a day." Feldt exclaimed as the hologram shut off and she removed the pillows until there was one remaining where she can lay her head on. It had been one heck of a day.

**There's been a lot of background info in the first couple of chapter. I busted wanted to create an world where even if its fiction, that it would be ****realistic. Next chapter is going to come within a week so be prepared. Please favorite and comment. Any advice is useful to me, Thanks.**


	6. New location, new friends, new goals

**Okay chapter 6 guys. Every chapter is getting longer and longer, the first one was 1000 words, this chapter is about 11000. Well I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll talk to you at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The following story is a fanfiction. The author does not own and of the Gundam 00 characters. The rest of it is a work of the Author's imagination.**

August 21st. A.D 2309 United States of America. Celestial Township.

The day after Feldt arrived, Setsuna woke up at his usual time, put on a t-shirt while still wearing his Exia pajamas, and went to his personal bathroom to brush his teeth. After brushing is teeth and washing his face he went downstairs to the kitchen (the one that he normally uses as the mansion had multiple kitchens) He turned on the T.V with voice activation to watch the news. The flat screen T.V that was hooked on the wall across the dining room turned on. Setsuna watched from the big opening between the kitchen and the dining room. He was contently watching a weather report while sipping the tea he had previously made. That's when Setsuna saw the stack of papers that was left on the dinning room table which immediately turned his day for the worse and the day was just getting started. Setsuna sympathized with a typical parent after seeing all the paperwork that they had. Setsuna just ignored the amount of papers that almost broke the folder that it was stored in and tried to continue to watch the news, but his field of view always zoomed back to the stack of papers. He sighed, and walked over to the dining room table with his cup of tea (that had an Celestial High logo on it.). He sat down and opened the folder; the front sheet was labeled "Basic information about applicant." Setsuna sifted to the middle of the stack of papers and saw another form labeled "Dorm roommate search survey." Which had a bunch of questions that would lead you to find a roommate that was suitable for that applicant. Behind the survey was a packet for dorm rules and guidelines.

"Nice try Sumeragi." Setsuna muttered as he took out all the things that were related to the boarding system and put them in another pile. The stack was now considerably smaller while Setsuna's list of why people shouldn't live in the dorms got sorted out the remaining info into two piles: things that were just information and things that needed to be filled out and given to Sumeragi. He wondered what Feldt was dong as he continued to sort out of the papers. it was 10:30, how long can that girl sleep for.

Feldt walked in to the dining room right when Setsuna just finished sorting out the. She was wearing pink pajamas as she walked in yawning with very disheveled hair.

"What time is it?" the pink haired girl asked.

"About 11:30. Do you always wake up this late?" Setsuna replied back

"I am usually good at waking up at whatever time I want to. But if I don't have a specific time set to wake up, then I just sleep until my body tells me to wake up. I guess I was just really tired the yesterday." Feldt said. She hoped Setsuna wouldn't ask about the conversation she had with Sumeragi.

"Okay fine, its summer so I don't really care when you wake up. What I do care is the amount of paperwork we have to do." Setsuna then went into the kitchen, got a green tea bag and put it into a pink mug that he conveniently had. Then he poured hot water that he had previously heated into the mug. The water quickly became green as it mixed with the green tea leaves. He gave the mug to Feldt.

"Here, this is going to be your breakfast. We don't have much else."

"Are we going to go grocery shopping later?" Feldt asked while looking at the green tea in her hands

"If we finish your application." Setsuna replied. Feldt sighed and sat down next to Setsuna.

"Half of these stupid forms are going to be filled out by you, the other half by your guardian which is me." Setsuna stated.

"I don't know why a person who could be potentially younger than me is my guardian, is that even legal?" Feldt thought. She grabbed the pen Setsuna had put on the table started filling stuff in the forms which included things like name, address, health issues, etc. She got stuck on one part of the forms: Relationship with guardian. She didn't know what to write. Feldt decided to skip that part and move on, as she wanted to be done with the forms as quick as possible. Perhaps she might have some sort of answer later in the day.

The duo quickly finished the forms within an hour; Feldt secretly hid the form that she hadn't finished from Setsuna. She left it in her room so she could finish up later when she had an answer. Immediately after they finished, Setsuna told her to get dressed for outside clothing after they had finished with their form. Feldt decided to wear a white crop top that revealed a little bit of her belly along with blue jean shorts. She also wore a blue sapphire necklace that her mom had given her when she was little.

Setsuna was all set to go as he wore a blue t-shirt as well as some black khaki shorts. He also had a black light jacket on (mainly used to store important things such as his phone). When he saw Feldt walk down the stairs with her clothing attire he couldn't react. All he could do was stare at the semi revealing clothes she was wearing. At lest it was better than having no fashion sense whatsoever but he didn't expect this.

"Where did you learn to dress like that?" Setsuna asked.

"What?" Feldt asked a little startled. Then she looked at what she was wearing and realized what Setsuna as asking. Most girls her age didn't have the same wardrobe and fashion style as she had. This was due to one person.

"Leon kind of taught me how to dress up for certain occasion. Starting from the time I met him, he was always telling me which clothing looked nice, and which style was in fashion. I believe that half our conversation was about fashion."

Setsuna shuddered at the thought of talking about fashion every other conversation he had.

He told me when I was young that having a good fashion sense would help me in the future as a lady. Never knew why it would, but I still do it.

"Leon once again. Is that guy a genius?" Setsuna thought. "How can he be knowledgeable in everything, especially in the thing that most boys hate?

Setsuna then looked once again at what Feldt was wearing and thought, "How can she be so clueless, its obvious any boy who saw her would instantly be attracted. I don't even want to think what Lyle would do if he saw her like this. Setsuna and Feldt left the house and walked onto the driveway. Setsuna's mansion was on the end of street. Across and next to Setsuna's mansion were bunch of normal sized houses each with a decently sized lawns and backyard.

"Where do the Dylandys live," Feldt asked. She knew they also lived in a mansion like Setsuna's.

"They live about a 5 minutes away by car. Each street here in this neighborhood has a mansion and some houses. Most of the people in this neighborhood are pretty wealthy. There are some nice ones." Setsuna replied

Suddenly the garage of the house next to Setsuna's opened up. Out came a red SUV.

"Who are they" Feldt asked indicating to the red SUV

"They are our ride." Setsuna stated. The red SUV pulled out of the driveway turned towards Setsuna's house and drove until it got to Setsuna's driveway where it stopped. Setsuna started walking towards the SUV, Feldt followed suit. As both of them got closer the window to the backseat opened. A girl's face popped out of the window. She was a brunette with purple eyes. Her hair was pulled into a pigtails with each tail combed into a spiral.

"Mileina" Setsuna acknowledged.

"SETSUNA!" Mileina shouted, "It's been forever! How've you been?"

"Good" Setsuna replied flatly

"Humph" Mileina pouted "Always as stolid as ever. You could cheer up a little."

"That's what they all say," Setsuna muttered. Mileina then turned to the pinkette.

"You must be Feldt, Setsuna told me about you." Mileina proceeded to open the door. "Come in" She invited enthusiastically.

Feldt didn't know how to reply to such an enthusiastic girl. She climbed into the car. The car was pretty clean; the seats were made of black leather. Even thought the car was clean, there were some decorations with a stuffed rabbit on the ledge that was attached to the back of the seats. There were also some bright pink and yellow pillows as well. In the driver seat there was a man who was sipping some coffee out of a thermos. Setsuna tried to get in as well but Mileina stopped him, "No boys allowed in the back, they're not welcome!"

Setsuna sighed and opened the front door instead. He buckled himself in and greeted the driver. "Hey Ian."

A middle-aged man with medium length black hair and black eyes with glasses was currently crying.

"She always breaking daddy's heart, not letting him sit in the back with daddy's favorite girl."

"You do realize that if you sit in the back no one is driving right," Setsuna mentioned.

"You just had to ruin the mood don't you Setsuna" the driver said as he took another swig of his coffee.

"I heard what happened form Mileina, never thought you would be a person who would do this type of thing." Ian said to Setsuna.

Setsuna just grunted. Meanwhile in the back of the car Feldt and Mileina was currently engaging in a conversation.

"Are you going to Celestial high," Mileina asked.

"Yes" Feldt replied

"Yay, I'm going there too, we can be best buddies. We will eat lunch together, go the same clubs, study together, and make new frien-"

Feldt really didn't mean to cut the ecstatic girl off but she was pretty curious about something.

"How do you know Setsuna?" She asked

Mileina stopped stating her list of things the two of them was going to do and replied, "Well, first off we are neighbors."

"I also cook for Setsuna" Ian chirped in.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce my father, he's the head chef of the cooking crew at Setsuna's mansion. He was a great friend of Setsuna's mom." Mileina then leaned towards Feldt and whispered, "Setsuna did tell you what happened to his parents right?" Feldt just smiled not knowing what to say. She did know what happened to Setsuna's parent but Setsuna didn't know that she knew.

"You know even with your whispering I can still hear you." Setsuna said from upfront.

"Sorry, sorry" Mileina said. She then proceeded to Feldt and mouthed "We'll talk about it later."

"You know Feldt," Ian said with a smirk, "you might think Setsuna might be just a boring, dull, unfriendly guy but the truth is that he is pretty nice. He probably didn't tell you what we're going to do today."

"Aren't we going grocery shopping?" Feldt asked

"Nahhh, you guys don't have to do that today because lunch and dinner is on us." Ian replied. "Our treat to our new neighbor!"

"Thank you Mr…." Feldt wanted to be courteous, but Mileina never told her what Mileina's father name was.

"Its Vashti but call me Ian. And you don't have to thank me for giving you my name."

"Thank y-" Feldt covered her mouth face a little red. Mileina just giggled.

"Okay lets get going and I'll tell you what's happening today because the kid next to me probably won't."

Ian revved the engine and red SUV was on the road at the speed of the speed limit.

"Setsuna wanted to show you around the area around Celestial high know as Celestial township, it's a pretty wealthy and protected area. There are also some errands Setsuna and I have to do, some of them include you. I brought Mileina for the ride to add some entertainment and fun to this little field trip as this kid won't." Ian gestured towards Setsuna.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Feldt asked

"Nah, if anything it's not my right to tell as Setsuna basically planned the whole thing. I tweaked the plan a little bit but Setsuna is the mastermind behind it. Mileina you better no spoil where we're going, got it!"

"Yes daddy" Mileina answered

"Truth to be told, I've never thought this day would happen. Setsuna caring for someone enough to let them meet new people while showing them around the area, heck he barely even communicates with us let alone letting us travel with him." Ina commented

"It's because I can't walk to all those places we're going to, it's more convenient if we had car, plus Feldt doesn't have a bike yet."

"Yeah whatever you say. Okay then we're almost there at the first stop. This ones going to be pretty quick since technically we can't go into its boundaries right now. Feldt looked through he window and saw 4 towers in the view. All of them were pretty high tech form top to bottom with glass surrounding all around the towers. The towers were about 15-20 stories high.

"This is celestial high, its where you're going to study your butts off for the next four years, one of the most prestigious high school in the world." Ian stated, "As you can see there's 4 towers and if you have an birds eye view of the tower you would see the towers form an carrot top shape (^). "Two of them are the actual school while the other two are the living quarters. Every student and teacher but you and this kid are going to live there. If I were in your position I would live there but it's what you want."

"Daddy use to tell me it's where magic happens!" Mileina told Feldt as Feldt continued to just stare at the school.

Hopefully she doesn't still believe that" Ian muttered to Setsuna.

"You raised her" Setsuna muttered back expressionless.

The red SUV parked near the entrance of the school boundaries. The road in front of the entrance was basically a loop that was for dropping off people and things. The entrance was a gate that was currently closed. On the gate was big metallic structure of the Celestial high logo. In the middle of the loop was bug fountain that currently was not spewing out water, probably to conserve energy.

"This as far as we can take you, but you can get out of the car to get a better view of the school if you want" Ian stated.

"I will" Feldt said. She got out of the car, Mileina followed suit.

"You get out too, " Ian said to Setsuna

Setsuna slowly got out of the car. Feldt continued to stare at the structure while Mileina was just behind her. Smiling like she knew what Feldt was thinking.

Feldt didn't know exactly what word to describe the school as. This school was the complete opposite of her poor run down middle school. There weren't many schools where Feldt lived. Most of them were for the wealthy. Feldt's parents always told her they weren't working in Leon's business for the money which is why they were always willing to take pay cuts. This caused Feldt's family to send her to the most affordable school in the area. She was considered pretty smart as her parents constantly tutored her when they had time for education. She was interested in learning so there was never an issue with her and schoolwork. She always thought the workload as pretty easy. She could finish most of the homework within an hour. Her teachers loved her and so did her classmate even if she was more intelligent than most of the students. They were all really friendly and Feldt missed them.

When Feldt continued to gaze at the school with anxiety pulsing throughout her body. Was she ready to study with the best of the best? Could she keep up with a workload that she never imagined she would be doing? "Could she become friends with all these super intelligent people? They were probably nothing like the kids from her old school. She was getting more worried by the second until she heard Setsuna voice

"If you ever have trouble with homework, I could help." Setsuna said noticing her anxiety by her facial expression.

"Yeah Setsuna gets A's without ever trying, it's a miracle if you ever have his intelligence." Mileina carried on from Setsuna's words. "Plus he's actually really good at explaining concepts. I get A's every time he tutors me. He usually doesn't help people but I don't think that's a problem know that he's offered to help you. Plus I'm pretty sure you're pretty smart as well. Don't fret over it, it's still summer. "

Feldt smiled at Mileina and looked back at the school. Knowing that Setsuna and Mileina had her back made it look not as frightening anymore as it had a minute ago. "Yeah, I shouldn't worry." She thought "Yay life rocks! "Mileina shouted enthusiastically. "To celebrate Feldt seeing our school for the first time, lets hug." She pulled Setsuna and Feldt into a three-way hug. It looked a little awkward considering Mileina was pretty short compared to the other two but it was pleasant even for Setsuna.

Feldt, Setsuna, and Mileina went back into the car. Ian started the engine again and away they went. They went around Celestial town; saw the park, the mall, and various other places that were in the area. Feldt's favorite place was the coffee shop. Ian had went there as one of his "errands" to get more coffee as he drank all of his that he had in his thermos. The place was called the Meister Cafe. To Feldt they should have been called the Meister hot chocolate shop, as their hot chocolate was heaven. She had never had something so delicious.

"Hey Setsuna, you should try this hot chocolate." Feldt exclaimed. Setsuna just continued to drink the Frappuccino he had gotten. Ian had paid for the drink even with Setsuna's protests.

"You should really get the coffee here, its one of the best there is." Ian said. "and I've been to many coffee shops in the world but nothing beats this place. Apparently there's some secret ingredient that the owner would never tell me about."

"Does the hot chocolate have an secret ingredient." Feldt asked

"No, but the hot chocolate here is no way near as good as the one Setsuna makes. Isn't that right Setsuna?"

Setsuna just grunted a reply as he continues to drink his Frappuccino.

"Setsuna's hot chocolate is so rich and creamy and delicious, its hard to imagine something better than it," Mileina added while she was also drinking a Frap.

"Really?" Feldt asked unbelieving

"Really" Both Ian and Mileina affirmed.

Setsuna just grunted again not really wanting to join the conversation, After the coffee shop the gang went to more places including the stadium where the Celestial town Gundams played football.

All in all, it was a great trip that Feldt had a lot of fun. She liked the entire town; the people Ian and Mileina introduced to her along the way were friendly and fun to talk to. The field trip had lasted 4 hours and it was tiring but according to Ian they had one more stop to go. Feldt was exhausted with visiting so many places but she was excited to see where they were going. The red SUV finally pulled up, Feldt looked outside the window and saw an…. bicycle store? The last stop was a bicycle store, why did Ian stop here of all places?

"This is Patrick's Bikes, the town's bicycle/motorcycle store, Setsuna taking you here to order a bicycle. Mileina and I aren't going because were a little tired. I know you are also exhausted but we are almost done."

"You better buy a pretty one Feldt." Mileina ordered as she laid her head down on the window and closed her eyes.

"I will." Feldt replied

Setsuna and Feldt got out of the car and walked into the store.

"Were going to school by bike so we need to order one for you." Setsuna said, "Sumeragi's has an friend whose husband owns this store. I know him too but a little warning, he is a little too excited sometimes when he has customers, as people don't really use bikes anymore as transportation. Kind of like Mileina, but male and older."

"Sure, I rode an bike a lot when I was little, but when middle school started I didn't have much time to ride it. I would walk to school during the school year, as it was pretty close by. It'll be fun."

Setsuna and Feldt walked on the main white tiled isle leading towards the counter, there were rows of bikes, tires, and motorcycles surrounding the two 14 year olds. On the main counter stood a red-haired guy wearing a yellow polo and khakis. His name tag on chest said Patrick.

"Yo Setsuna, how you've been?" The guy exclaimed.

"Hey Patrick, I'm good." Setsuna replied

"I heard about your situation from Ian. What a stroke of luck you got. Hanging out with a pretty girl for the next few years" Patrick continued.

"How many people know our situation" Feldt mumbled to Setsuna.

"Quite a few apparently" Setsuna mumbled back.

" What's your name young lady? I don't know it yet?" Patrick asked

"Feldt Grace." Feldt replied.

"Okay Feldt, have you ever ridden a bike before?"

"When I was little." Feldt answered once again reminiscing her elementary school days.

"Okay let's get started then, you and Setsuna can look around and tell me which ones you like and I'll give you some more info about it." Patrick said

The next hour was spent on looking at different bikes, picking one, and filling out a form to have it delivered in the next few days. Setsuna paid for everything, he told her it was his obligation to pay since it was his idea to ride to school everyday by bike. They had decided on a bike that was pink near the seat with blue handlebars and blue metal near the wheels. The seat could auto adjust to her by a scanner on the bike. Patrick arranged it to be delivered by tomorrow. They left the store and went back into the Red SUV. Ian was snoozing while Mileina was sound asleep; in fact she had taken up the whole back row. Ian woke up when he heard a weak knock on the window. He saw Setsuna and Feldt looking at him with the about time expression

"Okay guys, since I don't want to wake up my precious daughter with my driving Setsuna you sit in the back with Mileina and make sure she doesn't fall off the seats." Ian said. "Feldt you can sit in the front and take a nap if you want to. You better not fall asleep Setsuna, got it."

"Fine" Setsuna replied as he got into the back seat. Mileina wasn't that big so Setsuna slightly moved her so she only occupied two of the three seats in the back row.

Feldt buckled herself with the seatbelt. She put her hands over her mouth as she yawned.

"Tired." Ian commented. Feldt nodded.

"Take a breather, it's a 20 minute drive form the bicycle shop so close your eyes and relax." Ian advised.

Feldt closed her eyes and relaxed as she felt the cars movements. Sleep eventually washed over her.

"Alright we're here" Ian exclaimed as Feldt opened her eyes. To her it only felt like a few seconds since she closed her eyes. The car was the right outside the garage door. Feldt got out of the car. She looked behind her and saw Setsuna carrying Mileina bridal style.

"Oi, what are you doing" Ian exclaimed.

"I thought you didn't want to wake her up, well this is the only way." Setsuna replied

Ian sighed and rubbed his hair little bit before saying "Fine, put her on the couch when we get inside."

The three them walked up to the door, Ian rang the doorbell. They waited a few seconds and the door opened was women with long flowing blond hair with glasses that had strings on the outside edges of the frame that went back to her ear. She was currently wearing a dark green apron over her purple blouse. She was also wearing gray sweatpants.

"Oh my, Ian you're back." The woman said as she hugged the man.

"Linda, honey I missed you." Ian said as he continued to hug her. They finally broke apart.

"Setsuna welcome, I see you got my daughter in your arms, you better not do anything funny got it."

"Yes Mrs. Vashti." Setsuna replied. Like he would do anything to Mileina.

"And you must be Feldt." The woman continued.

Feldt nodded. "Hello Mrs. Vashti."

"Call me Linda Feldt," Linda said. She then pulled Feldt into a hug. When Feldt got released from the embrace she noticed Setsuna and Ian were missing. Linda noticed Feldt's confusion.

"Those boys are already making themselves comfortable. Follow me, dinners almost ready."

Feldt followed Linda into the living room. The living and kitchen was just one big rectangular room. On one end there was the cooking counter, the sink and the refrigerator. On the other was the T.V. On the right of the 35-inch TV are shelves of movies ranging from Disney princess movies to full on action robot/mecha/sci-fi movies. On the left was speakers connected to the T.V. Across from the T.V was a couch where Setsuna had laid Mileina down to continue sleeping. There was another couch that was on the left, diagonally across from it. The dinner table was in the middle of the large room, near the couch Mileina was sleeping on. The 6-person dinner table was filled with food. Setsuna was already seated at the dinner table. Ian was nowhere to be found.

"I just have to get some drinks and dinner is ready." Linda said as she took off her apron and hung it on the handle on the oven that was below the cooking counter.

"No need" said Ian as he appeared in the kitchen with bottles of water and cans of soda.

"That's great. Now all we have to do is wake Mileina up." Linda exclaimed. "Mileina, wake up. Time for dinner dear."

Mileina moaned as she woke up. She slowly sat up as she drowsily looked around.

"Oh, I guess I'm home." Mileina said. "I wonder who carried me into house."

"Of course it was me" Ian replied. Linda punched Ian in the gut.

"Don't listen to your lying father here." Linda said as Ian rubbed his side in pain. "Setsuna here carried you from the car."

"I knew it. Daddy is too weak to carry me anyways." Mileina said. That comment was a blow to the stomach for Ian. His own little girl questioning his manliness, "Why does the world hate me?" Ian thought. He was trying really hard not to cry in order preserve the amount of manly pride he had left.

"Thanks Setsuna" Mileina said

"No problem" Setsuna replied back. He was just staring at the food on his plate. He was pretty hungry considering he didn't have lunch.

"Well let's get seated folks" Linda exclaimed as everyone in the house went to sit down at the dinner table. Ian sat on the head of the table with Setsuna and Linda seated on the ends of the long side of the table next to Ian. Feldt sat next Setsuna with Mileina across from her.

"Today I cooked you guys some sockeye salmon. They're the freshest during this time of year due to them being native to Northern Pacific Ocean. Summer is the only time for fisherman to catch these fish as the weather is ideal." Linda explained. "The salmon is seasoned with spices and on the side we have some cooked asparagus and spinach which are also seasoned. There also some freshly baked bread in the middle. There are plenty of extras so eat up!"

"Mmmm, looks good." Feldt commented. She loved salmon and vegetables so this dinner was right in her alley.

"Setsuna what do you think?" Ian asked. The raven-haired boy was already stuffing his face with the salmon.

"I thought so. That kid basically can eat everything."

"I eat things that are good." Setsuna retorted woodenly after finishing the salmon in his mouth.

"At least it's better than Mileina" Linda said. Mileina was using her fork and picking at the asparagus.

"Do I have to this?" Mileina asked grudgingly.

"Yes honey, it's good for you. Look Feldt is eating it." Linda replied. Mileina looked at Feldt happily munching on the asparagus and then looked back down at her plate.

"Well if Feldt is eating it then I will too."

"Good girl" Linda complimented. "Now what do you guys want to drink.

"Iced coffee" Ian said.

"Of course you want coffee." Linda replied. "The pitcher of Iced coffee is in the fridge. Go get it yourself." Ian sighed and left the table to go get some of his precious coffee.

"So what about you two?" Linda asked with a smile to Setsuna and Feldt.

"Water's fine" Feldt replied.

"Yeah water's good" Setsuna said.

"Okay here you go." Linda gave Feldt and Setsuna a bottle of water.

"I want some soda." Mileina said

Linda sighed. "Okay, only because you've been a good girl today for showing Feldt around Celestial town." Ian had gotten himself a glass of Ice coffee when Linda passed Mileina a can of soda. The brand name for the soda was Lemon Oasis. Brand names these days were all pretty dumb. How can soda be an oasis when it does so much harm on the body. What these companies doing.

"You know Mileina, Soda isn't the best drink for you. You should really cut the amount of soda you drink as well as other things with a lot of sugar. You eat a lot of candy every day, and let's not get started about those cookies" Linda said

"I do eat them, but only in moderation." Feldt said. All of a sudden she remembered the amount of snacks she had yesterday. She shook her head and mentally noted never to mention that in front of Mileina ever or bad things might happen, very bad things.

"Whatever" Mileina pouted as she opened the can of soda.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly with Setsuna and Feldt getting pretty full. The conversations that happened were mainly about random things that weren't very important. Setsuna and Ian had a discussion about the country of Azadistan and it's politics (apparently Setsuna's was birthed there and lived there until his parents died form the fire). Feldt wasn't really that into politics of America let alone some country that was in the Middle East. While the males at the dinner table talked about politics, She, Linda, and Mileina talked about fashion, specifically clothes worn during the fall.

Feldt shared some of her knowledge to Linda and Mileina. Apparently Mileina didn't like Linda's choices in terms of fashion. Mileina asked Feldt a bunch of things, things like what kind of clothes to wear, and what's popular. Feldt's biggest advice to Mileina was to dress to her style as well as her liking.

"What's important is what you think, if you think that you're cute in that outfit and you believe that being cute suits you, then go for it. Self confidence is the key." Feldt advised to Mileina.

"So if she thinks she looks good in Leotard, should she wear it to school?" Setsuna asked

"I'm pretty sure Mileina wouldn't want to wear a leotard to school." Feldt replied

"Of course not" Mileina confirmed. "I don't even own one.

"I'm just saying the literal meaning of Feldt's words." Setsuna pressed.

"Oh just go back to politics, at least you'll be less be less annoying when you're talking about that." Mileina stated adamantly while sticking her tongue at Setsuna.

Dinner lasted about an hour. Setsuna, Mileina, and Ian were currently down in the basement playing Ping-Pong. Meanwhile Feldt was currently helping Linda with dinner.

"Thanks for helping out Feldt. You're a life saver." Linda thanked while drying off the dishes with a towel

"No problem, I have nothing better to do." Feldt replied as she continued clean the dishes

"So, What do you think of Setsuna" Linda asked as she placed a plate on to the drying rack next to the sink. Feldt inwardly sighed; she really was growing tired of that question. To her it felt like every time someone asked that question to her they were always expecting a particular answer.

"I don't really have an answer to that question yet. I just met him yesterday and I would like to get to know him more." Feldt said

"To me, you know more about him than Ian and me even though you met him yesterday."

"Really?" Feldt asked.

"I can tell that something happened yesterday, something romantic" Linda replied with a wink.

"It wasn't really romantic." Feldt said while remembering the incident involving the detachable faucet.

"Anyways" Feldt continued trying to change the topic "What's Setsuna's relationship with Mileina."

"Mileina is indebted to Setsuna." Linda said

"What!" Feldt exclaimed. "How?"

"Well Mileina is two years younger than you and Setsuna" Linda explained.

"Wait really" Feldt gaped. "How is she in our grade then."

"Well when Setsuna first moved here, we moved right next door a couple days later. Ian accepted the job of catering Setsuna as well as the Dylandys. That day we arrived at this house was the day Mileina met Setsuna. Since Mileina didn't know anyone in the neighborhood besides Setsuna. She became good friends with him which was uncharacteristic of her because at that time Mileina was really shy and couldn't make many friends." Feldt couldn't imagine a shy Mileina, that girl was active and energetic as it gets

"I still can't believe that Mileina's first friend was Setsuna" Linda sighed while shaking her head. Linda reminisced the day Mileina and Setsuna met.

_7 years ago..._

_June 6, AD 2302._

_Linda was currently inside a white car with Ian driving and Mileina at the back playing with Disney princess dolls. They were driving towards their new home due to a job Ian had accepted. It was a deathly area considering that one of the most prestigious high schools, Celestial high, was located in the area. Linda was happy that Mileina was going to get a good education as the elementary and middle schools were designed to prep for Celestial High. Though she did worry if Mileina was going to even be accepted to Celestial High, as there were rumors that some local students hadn't made it into the high school. She leaned over to check up on Mileina, the 4 year old was still playing with her dolls. Mileina never could make any friends, making the move to the Celestial town easier for Linda and Ian. Linda sighed; Mileina probably had a better relationship with her dolls than anyone of her preschool classmates. It took another 30 minutes for them to arrive to their newly purchased house (though not by Linda and Ian). It took awhile for Linda and Ian to unpack the stuff that they had brought. They were already exhausted by the time the moving truck came in with all their heavy objects such as furniture as well as more suitcases of clothes and random mementos that the Vashti's had collected thorough their life. Linda and Ian had arrived 10 in the morning, they finished the moving into the house at 5. Both of them were exhausted but little Mileina was still energetic, eager to explore the house as well as their lawn. Ian was cooking dinner while Linda took Mileina outside to play. It was a pretty hot day; Mileina was currently wearing a little yellow t-shirt with some dark brown shorts. She wore little white sneakers with Disney princesses on it. Linda wore black t-shirt with some jeans. Mileina was running around in the front lawn when she saw something. She saw a huge mansion right next to her house._

_"Mommy, there's a huge house over there." Mileina commented in her high-pitched toddler voice. She was pointing at the house on the right with Mileina facing the house "Does anyone live there?"_

_Linda wasn't sure but she thought that the person Ian was working under was probably the owner of the mansion. Suddenly the door to the mansion opened and out came a 6-year-old boy holding a basketball. He had somewhat long raven black hair with amber eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that had gundam Exia on it as well as white shorts with black stripes on either side. He started shooting the basketball into the basketball hoop that was located on the front lawn right next to the driveway; it was placed that the hoop was facing toward the driveway and was closer to the mansion then at the end of the driveway._

_"Perhaps we should go meet him sweetie." Linda said_

_"NO! I just want to play with mommy alone! Mileina shouted_

_"Come on, you have to make at least one friend." Linda replied calmly_

_"But what if he does something bad to me?" Linda asked_

_"I promise you that he won't. I'll be there to protect you if he does, aright?" Linda said comfortingly_

_Mileina nodded. Linda and Mileina walked across their lawn into their neighbor's with little Mileina hiding behind her mom's leg the whole time. The raven-haired kid was continued to play basketball. He didn't notice that there were two people who were coming to greet him. Suddenly he heard a voice say_

_"Hey there, can we play with you."_

_The raven-haired kid turned around. Linda, not knowing what was going to happen was kind of apprehensive._

_The raven-haired kid nodded and passed the ball to Mileina who had left her hiding spot behind Linda's leg and was looking at the basketball hoop with curiosity. She caught the ball and did a two handed overhead throw towards the hoop. The ball didn't get close to the hoop and instead landed in the grass behind it._

_"Sorry" Linda apologized, "She has never played basketball before so please forgive her."_

_"No its fine" Setsuna replied as he went to get the ball._

_"So what's your name?" Linda asked_

_The little boy paused. It looked like he was contemplating on his answer. Then he replied "Setsuna, Setsuna F Seiei"_

_"Hi Setsuna, I'm Linda and this is Mileina. Say hi, Mileina"_

_The little brunette waver her hand and squeaked a hi._

_Setsuna walked up to Mileina and said. "Here, I'll teach you how to shoot_" _while once again giving her the basketball_

_He went behind Mileina and used his hands to control Mileina's arms. He moved her arms to a standard shooting form. All Linda did was watch Setsuna teach her daughter how to shoot a basketball._

_"Now push up with your right hand." Setsuna instructed. The brunette followed his instructions and pushed her right hand upwards. The basketball hit the back, went down on the rim, rattled around the rim for a bit and somehow went in._

_"Good, you have some good arm strength," Setsuna praised as he patted Mileina on the head. Linda noticed that even if the boy's words were probably genuine, his stolid tone didn't have that effect._

_Mileina ecstatic with the fact that she made the shot. She proceeded to say happily "Thank you brother."_

_"Whoa" Linda said, "Mileina, you can't call a person you just met your brother."_

_"But wouldn't a brother teach a little sister stuff" Mileina pouted._

_"I don't mind being called that," Setsuna added. "If it makes her happy."_

_"YAY" Mileina shouted as she put her arms up in happiness._

_Thus a bond between a 6-year-old boy and a 4-year-old girl was formed_

"Now back to the story. Setsuna was nice enough to play with her when they were little. They used to go outside and play everyday during the summer of Setsuna and ours first year here in this neighborhood. When Setsuna had to leave for school Mileina would always start crying and screaming for him. She was ecstatic every time Setsuna returned to school because that meant she was going to get to play with him again. Well two years later Mileina started elementary school with her being in first grade and Setsuna in third. Since Ian and I were to busy back than due to Ian having to cook for Setsuna and me having my job in the engineering department of Leon's company, Setsuna basically tutored Mileina when she needed help with homework. You could say Setsuna was like a big brother to Mileina as he helped her with her education and even her social life. When Mileina was in third grade, Setsuna introduced his fifth grade classmates to her. Mileina instantly hit off with his classmates and they became great friends. This is where your question comes in Feldt. When Mileina was in fourth grade Mileina didn't really have many friends that were her age, so she decided that she wanted to skip two grades and join Setsuna's class so she could hang out with her actual friends more. Setsuna's pretty intelligent, so he tutored Mileina on everything she needed to know about the curriculum of the 4th and 5th grade. Mileina was pretty bright too, being raised by Setsuna and she easily skipped two grades, passing both examinations for skipping grades with full marks.

"Wow, Setsuna is actually a pretty good friend to have." Feldt commented

"I don't think Setsuna thinks of Mileina as a friend though." Linda said

"If Setsuna wasn't Mileina's friend then what is he?" Fled asked

"I think of Setsuna as one of my own kid, though he might not know that. I will always guide and advise him if he ever needs assistance. I am thankful for what he did for my daughter and have offered him money, gifts etc., but he has never accepted any of those things. I never knew someone so unselfish, and then the thought hit me. What if Setsuna thought of Mileina as more of little sister than a friend?" Linda stated

"That might be possible, considering all the things you told me about Setsuna and Mileina's relationship." Feldt said. "I mean I can't say for sure if Setsuna feels that way towards Mileina, since I only met him yesterday but I feel like its defiantly possible."

"Did you see anything between those two earlier today?" Linda inquired.

"Not really but Setsuna rarely shows anything about himself." Feldt replied.

"I wonder?" Linda said deep in thought

"Linda I actually have a question" Feldt said. There was something that was off about this conversation Feldt and Linda were having, something that Feldt needed clarification on.

"Yes dear." Linda said

"Why are you telling me things about Mileina and Setsuna? I mean I'm grateful to you for telling me all these things, but we literally just met just a few hours ago, why are you so comfortable talking to me?" Feldt asked

Linda giggled and said "Well it's because Setsuna looks more comfortable with you, at least in my opinion, than anyone I know even though you just met him yesterday. I think that's a indication that he trusts you already."

"Really?" Feldt asked a little unbelieving

"Listen, Setsuna has every right to kick you out of his house at any point from the moment you two met till now, but he hasn't. If he didn't trust you we you and I would not be talking to each other right now.

"Setsuna really is kind hearted person." said Feldt.

"Yeah. If only he cared about himself more than others. Setsuna rarely ever tries to make friends. Ever since Mileina joined his class when he was in sixth grade they didn't talk much. Even though Setsuna still acknowledged Mileina's presence (unlike Lyle's), they aren't as close as they use to be."

"Why?" Feldt questioned.

"I believe it's because Setsuna believes that Mileina didn't really need him anymore due to Mileina having the capability to make friends. Also, Both Setsuna and Mileina are on the same class learning the same material so Setsuna didn't really need to teach her anything anymore. So he just lets Mileina enjoy her life without him."

"Why would Setsuna ignore her like that? Especially to a person that's basically like his little sister." Feldt commented indignantly.

Linda smiled wearily. " Setsuna still grieves over his parents death. They meant everything to him. With them gone he basically lost everything. He probably doesn't want to go through that again, losing a loved one. That's why I must ask you to do something Feldt."

Feldt remembered Sumeragi's words. "There are people that are probably going to ask you to do the same thing I am asking you to do because they themselves have tried and failed." Feldt knew she had to say.

"Don't worry Mrs. Vashti" Feldt said, "I know what you're going to ask, Sumeragi already talked to me about it."

"Oh dear, well thank Mrs. Noriega for me. And thank you too Feldt for helping us. If you could possibly just show Setsuna a little ray of hope that life isn't over, than there's a future for him. "Linda thanked as she dried the last of the dishes. She then proceeded to the closet to get some napkins

When Feldt was listening to Linda's story she realized that her goal was possible, it was just a matter of time and effort. Setsuna was a caring person to just about everyone, all Feldt had to do was to make him care about himself. The story also gave Feldt the answer for the "relationship with guardian" box that she didn't know what to put earlier.

Footsteps were heard as the trio in the basement were coming up.

Setsuna was the first one to appear from the basement door, when he saw Feldt he said to her "It's about time to leave."

Feldt just smiled and asked, "Did you win?"

"Pretty much" Setsuna replied. "Neither of them were skilled enough to beat me."

Behind him Ian commented, "If you didn't play with your stupid Chinese grip and if you didn't always put those stupid dinky little spins on the ball, I would have crushed you. My little princess would have as well. Right sweetie?"

"At least I scored a point against him" Mileina said sounding a little depressed due to the fact that she had lost to Setsuna multiple times

"SHHH, don't tell Linda that, she would never let me hear the end of it if she found out I got shut out at my own favorite game that I play everyday." Ian exclaimed as he looked out for Linda.

Feldt laughed. "Well I guess you had fun," She said to Setsuna.

"It was pretty funny watching Ian complain and groan in frustration as he lost again and again." Setsuna replied smiling just a tiny bit.

"You don't need to rub it in." Ian complained. On the outside it might look like Ian was not happy, but when he noticed Setsuna's barely noticeable smile he became very cheerful. Melina noticed as well and smiled. She then nudged Setsuna and said, "It's time for you to get out, and I need some sleep." Mileina said as she let out a yawn. The Vashti's led Setsuna and Feldt to the front door.

"Thank you for hanging out with us for the day." Linda said with a bunch of napkins in her hands.

"No need to thank us." Feldt replied, "I had fun. I'm pretty sure Setsuna did as well."

Setsuna remained expressionless.

"I guess not." Feldt said looking at Setsuna's facial expression.

"He always like that," Ian said. "It might seem not seem that way, but I'm sure he had a lot of joy in beating Mileina and me down in Ping Pong."

"I admit, beating Mr. Self Proclaimed Number One at Ping Pong was pretty amusing." Setsuna said.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't think you've gained any leverage over me because of one ping pong game." Ian retorted

"Anyways" Linda said as she redirected the farewell conversation. "Thanks for putting up with Mileina for a day, I know she's a handful."

"Hey, I'm more than just a handful," Mileina complained

"Like I said, I had fun so you don't need to thank me for anything," Feldt replied.

"Here you have phone right?" Mileina asked

Feldt nodded, She had purchased a new phone the day before she had left for Setsuna's mansion. She pulled out her pink iPhone

"Here let me add my contact info." Melina said. Feldt gave Mileina her newly acquired phone. Melina took it and started entering her contact information.

"Is this a new phone?" Melina asked nothing that Feldt's phone didn't have any contacts

"Yeah, my old one broke so I had to get a new one. New place, new phone." Feldt explained.

"What about all your old friends," Mileina asked

Feldt paused for a second. She really didn't have friends that gave her their contact information, so she probably was never going to communicate with her friends ever again. Not like she many of them anyways.

"Oh I have them in a phonebook, I just haven't entered them into the phone yet." Feldt replied

"Well I guess I'm your first real friend then." Mileina said. "I also entered Setsuna's phone number since he didn't give it to you himself.

"Hey, how do you know my phone number" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah, how do you know," Ian said getting a little jealous that her baby girl had another man's phone number.

"Uhhh, you gave it to me Setsuna when you and I first got our phones."

"Did I?" Setsuna asked trying to remember. "Oh yeah, we both got our phones on the same day so we decided to celebrate that fact, we would give each other our numbers.

"WHAT!" Ian exclaimed, "You asked for this kid's number first before mine. How could you."

"Such a overprotective father." Linda sighed as she put the palm of her hand on to her face and shook her head in disappointment.

Mileina gave Feldt her phone back and said "Here you go. Just ignore my father, he sometimes does get really annoying."

"Thank you Mileina for yours and Setsuna's phone number. Feldt replied

"Setsuna you better not do anything to my daughter, you got me." Ian threatened

"What happens when your daughter starts going out with another boy?" Linda asked

"I'll kill whoever touches my daughter. You too Setsuna, even if I'm employed under you, I'll still go for your head."

"Shut up dad, I'll choose who I want to go out with, and it's most definitely going to be a boy!"

All of a sudden, the mischievous side of Setsuna planted an idea in his brain while he was watching Mileina and Ian bickering at each other. The idea did include Setsuna being served rotten food for a while but there was a message he needed to convey, and he wanted to do it so that the recipient was the only one who got the message.

As Ian, Mileina, and Linda started arguing about whether or not Mileina could date a boy, Setsuna whispered to Feldt "In about 10 seconds I'm going to do something, are you up for whatever I do?"

"what is this, a bud light commercial." Feldt whispered back

"I'll take that as a yes." Setsuna whispered

All of a sudden, while the Vashti's were still arguing among each other about Mileina's dating rights, Setsuna put his hand on top of Mileina's head and ruffled her hair it just like any big brother would do to his younger sister.

"You have really grown since I last saw you." Setsuna commented. "I don't have anything to really give you as a present. So these words and this gesture is the best present I could muster up within this time."

Mileina just looked at Setsuna in shock while Ian had a menacing look on his face. "oh and the ping pong match was also part of the package but I didn't know that you were that bad at ping pong so don't count that. Well anyways happy one week late birthday little sis." He smiled a little bit as he continued. "Now I think I have to get away before your dad kills me, but if you need anything just come over. I am always there, Feldt is going to be there too. Finally, I know this is tough but please forgive me for ignoring you at school. It's really just what I do to everyone, and I know you're hurt by it so sorry." Linda looked at the conversation with a smile. So did Feldt, though she didn't really understand as much of what was going on as Linda was. Mileina continued to look at Setsuna, she was blushing a little and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Setsunaaaaa!" Ian shouted in rage, "What did I just tell you about 30 seconds ago!"

"Okay gotta go, come on Feldt." Setsuna finished. He grabbed her hands and bolted out into the night with the pink haired girl.

"Dummy, that was the worst birthday present you could give me. And it was a week late" Melina murmured to Setsuna even though he was out of hearing distance. " But thank you brother, I finally have clarity now."

Linda just looked at Mileina and smiled. Looks like Mileina's big brother was back.

Ian started chasing after Setsuna. "YOU LITTLE BRAT, COME BACK HERE AND PAY FOR TOUCHING MY LITTLE GIRL!" Ian yelled

Feldt was surprised that Setsuna had took her hand all of sudden and started dashing toward her house, but now that she heard Ian's scream, she kind of knew why Setsuna was running for his life.

"He's going to attract the neighbor attention." Setsuna said while running across the Vashti's lawn.

"Well if someone hadn't done the stunt that he did, then the neighbors wouldn't be hearing him. "Feldt replied while still running with Setsuna. They were still holding hands.

"Well" Setsuna huffed as they both crossed into Setsuna's lawn, "At least he trusts me enough to not put a fence between our houses."

"I think he might reconsider the idea of no fences." Feldt huffed back as they reached their front door.

Setsuna quickly pulled out the keys from his pockets and a quickly unlocked the door. They doubled their pace of trying to get the second lock open when they heard footsteps along with another shout but Ian. "I SWEAR TO GOD, IF I GET YOU SETSUNA, YOUR FATE WILL BE WORSE THAN WHAT HAPPENED TO LYLE WHEN HE TRIED TO TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL!"

"What happened to Lyle?" Feldt asked as Setsuna finally unlocked the second lock. Both of them rushed into the house. Setsuna quickly closed the door.

"Lets just say" Setsuna replied as he locked every lock possible. He even contemplated on turning on the security system. "That Lyle couldn't sleep for two nights after that incident with Ian."

"Did he deserve it?" Feldt asked

"No because all he did was "accidentally" fell on Mileina, yes because he's Lyle and he probably did it on purpose." Setsuna replied once again.

Suddenly there was benign noise coming out from the door as well as "SETSUNA, YOU BETTER F-ING OPEN UP, OR YOU WILL NEVER GET ANOTHER MEAL FROM ME EVER AGAIN!"

"That doesn't sound good." Feldt commented

"I CAN COOK" Setsuna hollered at the door."

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN!" Ian shouted back

"My cooking skills is good." Setsuna said to Feldt. "Don't listen to him. He has praised my cooking before"

"Whatever" Feldt said, "I suggest we move before he might consider breaking down the door."

"Lets go to my bedroom." Setsuna suggested. "It's still early and I have some things to discuss with you and I really don't want to be interrupted by a SCREAMING DAUGHTER CON." Setsuna shouted the last few words.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK" Ian shouted

"Okay, time to go before the house gets damaged and you get killed." Feldt said as she took Setsuna's hand and guided him upstairs and into his bedroom.

Setsuna's bedroom was pretty ordinary. Besides having a few Gundam Exia posters, the rest of the things in his room were just things a typical boy would have. There was a queen-sized bed, with desk and an drawer for clothes. There were also some clothes on the ground but the room was not to messy and there was also a black leathered office chair that was made so that any person with normal height could lean back with the person's head resting on the leather of the chair. Feldt was guessing that Setsuna's computer was a hologram as she could see the emitters form the sides of the desk. There were also a bunch of shelves that had a assortments of different books ranging from educational textbooks to manga and comic books.

"Nice room." Feldt commented

Setsuna quickly went to the window in his room and peered out to check if Ian was still screaming at the front door.

"Good he left. Hopefully he doesn't come back.

"I thought you were a goner. I didn't know you had it in you to make someone that mad." Feldt said

"Yeah well Ian's a exception. It's fun to watch him be angry." Setsuna replied

So Setsuna did have some personality. That was a relief, but Feldt didn't know if making people mad was a good quality to have.

"So you do show emotion, you smiled back at the front door of the Vashti's" Feldt said as she took seat on Setsuna's floor

"Well it was a present for Mileina. She had said she always wanted to see my smile so as a late birthday present I showed her." Setsuna explained as he sat on his bed

"So you can show emotion but you don't?" Feldt inquired

"Maybe a little when I'm with you and Haro. I feel like I can let loose a little here at home." Feldt's face reddened when she heard that her name. "I know there's a preconception of me being expressionless. It's just a habit; no it's more like its part of me now. There's a difference between one forcing oneself to be emotionless and one that is actually is. People are just going to have to get use to the fact that I'm the latter. Whether you like it or not its part of my character. So it's not like I choose to show no emotion, it's just that it's who I am as a person and I can't control it" Setsuna stated

Feldt was confused. Sumeragi and Linda said that Setsuna's emotionless expressions and voice were due to his parent death. Was it possible that they were just exaggerating on it? Could it just be that it was just a part of Setsuna's character and there was no fixing it? But Setsuna's smile to Mileina was really genuine, something that Feldt hadn't seen from Setsuna. Feldt didn't know how to respond.

Then she noticed a look on Setsuna's eyes. It looked like he was reminiscing something, something painful. And then Setsuna's last bit of expression was gone.

"Anyways I need to ask you something." Setsuna said woodenly. At that moment Feldt knew that Linda and Sumeragi words were true. Setsuna did need help. The death of his parent was definitely the cause of his lack of expression. Feldt felt like she needed to help him, as a way of thanking him for letting her freeload at his mansion as well as making sure that she fulfilled her promise with Linda and Sumeragi. Even if it was part of his character, she was going to make him change for the better.

"Have you finished all the forms? Because if you skipped one or two finish them because I need them by tomorrow." Setsuna asked

Feldt was a little startled, how did Setsuna even know that she left part of one blank. No, it has to be a coincidence.

"I have one last section left, nothing that's too time consuming." Feldt replied

"Finish it, I'm sending it over to Sumeragi first thing in the morning. Just give to me when your done."

"Are you going over to her house? Can I come with you?" Feldt asked

"No, you really shouldn't" Setsuna said

"Why?"

"Sumeragi's a alcoholic, I say there's a great possibility that she going to be drunk when I arrive at her house. You really don't want to see that side of her, it might ruin your image of her" Setsuna explained

Setsuna's explanation made Feldt remember Sumeragi holding a bottle of wine in her hands when she visited yesterday. Because of it, she found Setsuna's explanation a little more convincing.

"How are you going to get in if she's all sober?" Feldt questioned

"If she's drunk, then her door is probably unlocked. If it's locked, then i'll just scan the documents and send it to her." Setsuna answered

"Okay, I'll finish the last section up." Feldt said as she stood up. Setsuna got of his bed as well.

"Good, I'm going to take a shower now." Setsuna stated as he took some spare clothes from his drawers and headed towards the master bath.

"Good night Setsuna." Feldt said. Setsuna just grunted in response.

Feldt went into her room and pulled out the unfinished form. She grabbed a pen from her backpack. She really needed to finish moving in and organizing her room. There were still clothes to be sorted out out, accessories to get organized, and other tedious things that needed to get done. She quickly wrote in "**Someone I trust**" in the blank "relationship with guardian". She looked at what she wrote for a second, thinking if it was a acceptable answer. she shrugged and then proceeded to Setsuna's room with he finished form in her hands. There was no one there as Setsuna was still taking a shower. She returned to her room, and decided to finish organizing her room. It took about an hour but by the time she was done with her room she was pretty proud of it. Her newly arranged room was to Feldt's liking, with a desk properly organized with educational materials. A bookshelf with books, binders, notebooks etc. The dresser and closet full of clothes all organized by style and season And finally, on the wall across from her bed and next to the door were bulletin boards she had glued on with some permanent glue. The bulletin boards were mainly for information and reminders for Feldt. It was also used to display memorable photos; Feldt had already put some photos on already. One was her and her parents, while another was her 8th grade homeroom class photo. Feldt couldn't wait to put some more.

Feldt dropped on to her bed exhausted. She really needed to take a shower but she was also really tired. She weighed the benefits and drawbacks of getting up and taking a shower. In the end Feldt fell asleep, deciding to take a shower in the morning.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next one was probably not gong to be this long. Introducing some new characters is a lot of work so sorry If it seems a little dragged out, i wanted to define each character to point where he or she has a meaning to the story. As for Setsuna x Feldt fluff, there will be some but I prefer them to develop a relationship as friends first. I'm trying to be somewhat realistic and not take the route of love at first sight. Romance will be there but for awhile it will be in the form of other pairings. Character personalities are going to be like the ones from the anime, but I might add and drop things about certain characters because the setting is more peaceful than the anime. **

**Now to answer a couple comments:**

**Blood tinted rain: Thanks!**

**Testunoqwaser: I will!**

**RebornExile: Your advice is noted and thank you for it. I will change a couple of things that you mentioned**

**Paris27: I'm a little confused by your question. There isn't a Luna in Gundam 00 unless I just forgot about that character. If you mean the Gundam Seed Destiny character Lunamaria Hawke then I ship her with Shinn. The only other boy that can possibly be paired up with her is Athrun but I ship someone else with him. So I'm going with the Canon pairing, though I don't really like Shinn that much. I hope that answered your question**

**So as for the next chapter, I have planned the chapter, as for when it's going to be out. It depends on if I have time, I have busy schedule now that school is starting again. I guess another regret I have in my life is not getting a lot chapters done during the summer. I promise the quality of writing will always be consistent, as i try to limit silly mistakes and typos. See you guys at the next chapter!**


End file.
